A La Croisée des Chemins
by lilo122
Summary: Emma et Regina n'ont plus d'autre choix que de se supporter pour le bien d'Henry. Dans les bons moments et les pires...
1. Prologue

**_Une idée qui trotte et en voici le résultat ! _**

**_Attendez-vous à une fic complétement délurée et à pas mal de retournements de situations, _**

**_qui sont la base de tout mon univers..._**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez ce prologue qui tend la trame ! :)_**

* * *

**A LA CROISEE DES CHEMINS**

**Prologue **

Assise sur le canapé de l'appartement que je partageais avec Mary Margaret, je décrochai mon téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner.

_Qui pouvait bien me déranger un dimanche ?_

Depuis mon arrivée à Storybrooke, ma vie semblait avoir pris un nouveau souffle et du sens.

Je m'épanouissais avec mon fils à mes côtés et la petite bourgade m'offrait chaque jour beaucoup de bonheur.

Je semblais avoir trouvé ma place et une famille construite notamment de nombreux amis, bien que la mère adoptive d'Henry ne m'ait jamais facilité la vie.

La mairesse semblait être de plus en plus froide avec moi, encore plus depuis que Graham, le shérif des environs, m'avait trouvé du travail.

Voir que j'étais entourée de soutiens et elle démunie de toute attache, chaque habitant semblant être effrayé par sa présence, ne cessait d'envenimer les choses.

Chaque dialogue se finissait par des menaces et à qui serait la plus méchante envers l'autre.

_Des rapports verbaux acerbes à qui sera la plus forte de nous deux._

- Tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille ! m'écriais-je, scandalisée.

Mon collègue me demandait une requête impossible à réaliser.

_Sa demande était au-dessus de mes forces ! _

- C'est un service, Emma ! insista Graham, sur un ton ferme.

- Je croyais que t'adorais Regina ! lançais-je, sur un ton ironique.

Je n'arrêtais pas de le titiller sur cette relation qu'il entretenait avec la brune.

Ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas réciproques et je ne cessais de rire quand il me disait envisager l'épouser.

J'étais peut-être seule pour ma part, mais bien accompagnée.

Regina était trop cruelle pour aimer et éprouver des sentiments sincères.

Mon avertissement sonnait comme de la jalousie selon lui, mais je n'avais pourtant rien à lui envié tant la brune m'insupportait.

Non seulement je n'étais pas attirée par Regina en soi, mais je ne pouvais tomber amoureuse d'une personne si différente de moi : une brune, une blonde, des yeux noisette, des yeux clairs, un penchant pour les tenues étroites, une adoration pour les jeans et ma célèbre veste rouge, un air nonchalant et un air hautain contre une joie de vivre et de l'humour sans compter sur le fait que Regina adore le classique tandis que le rock est un hymne à la vie pour ma part…

_Impossible de se considérer proches._

- Elle est impitoyable en amour…murmura Graham, sur un ton railleur.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- On n'est pas là pour parler de ma relation avec le maire !

- Pourtant tu me demande de passer une semaine avec ! m'écriais-je, en écarquillant les yeux.

M'envisager aux côtés de celle avec qui je ne cessais de me disputer en huit clos ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar…

Et pourtant, la réplique de mon ami résonnait comme un ordre.

_Mon métier comptait tant..._

- Ça te permettra de nouer des liens avec elle ! déclara-t-il, en éclatant de rire.

- Si je survis…chuchotais-je, sur un ton ironique.

Graham brûlait d'envie pour le maire dès qu'il la voyait…

_Comment se faisait-il que je sois celle de service à sa place ?_

- Emma ! Je ne peux pas l'accompagner à ces réunions !

- Et pourquoi donc ? demandais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelqu'un doit surveiller la ville.

- Et l'adjointe du shérif se tape le sale boulot ! criais-je, révoltée.

_De quoi m'agacer devant la tâche ingrate qui m'était attribuée…_

- Tu me feras le plaisir de sourire en l'accompagnant ! ajouta-t-il, sur un ton hilare.

- Parce qu'en plus je prends ma voiture ?! demandais-je, en haussant le ton.

Si chacune avait pris son véhicule, j'aurais échappé à l'air cinglant de la brune pendant le trajet...

L'idée d'avoir Regina à mes côtés pendant que je conduirais était loin de m'enjouer.

_Cela rajouterait encore plus de tension dans nos relations ! _

- Ca me semblait évident…

- C'est évident pour toi que Regina accepte d'utiliser ma voiture ?! dis-je, en soupirant.

_Cette semaine ne se passerait pas sans difficultés._

Regina détestait ma voiture rien qu'en l'apercevant.

La convaincre d'y entrer serait délicat.

_Et comme rien ne se faisait en douceur entre la jeune femme et moi-même…_

- Pas le choix. Vous prouverez à tout le monde que quelques jours ensemble ne vont pas vous tuer…

- Elle est au courant au moins ?! demandais-je, soudainement.

_Manquerait plus que la principale concernée ne sache pas que je suis de la partie ! _

-Elle a failli me tuer comme tu t'imagines, mais au moins, elle, elle comprend !

J'imaginais déjà la brune se défouler sur moi à la moindre occasion avant le départ et même à l'arrivée…

_Quelle idée de nous réunir alors que chaque rencontre se terminait violemment à l'accoutumée ?!_

- Et mon fils, j'en fais quoi ?

J'essayais de trouver une parade pour me défiler.

_C'était mesquin d'utiliser Henry, mais toute excuse était bonne pour devenir un argument et faire capituler Graham…_

-T'a des amies ici maintenant ! lançait –il, d'une voix douce.

Je saisis la perche qu'il me tendait pour lui répondre sur un ton hargneux :

- J'en ai un super actuellement qui m'envoie au bagne !

- Ce n'est pas le camp de concentration non plus ! répliqua immédiatement mon interlocuteur.

Je soupirai devant son entêtement :

- C'est rare que je prévoie des têtes à têtes avec ma pire ennemie, hein !

- Tu l'accompagne juste. L'essentiel est qu'elle y soit.

_Etais-je juste la potiche pour accompagner uniquement Regina sur son lieu de rendez-vous et m'ennuyez pendant le déroulement de ces longues réunions et dîners mondains ?!_

- Parce qu'en plus je vais m'ennuyer à mourir ?! hurlais-je, choquée.

- Arrête de prendre ça comme une punition !

_Comment devais-je prendre la situation délicate à laquelle j'étais confrontée ?_

- Vu le climat glacial entre elle et moi…murmurais-je, dépitée.

_J'étais déjà découragée._

- Il fait plutôt chaud là-bas…

Je fronçais les sourcils devant sa plaisanterie :

- Et ça se fiche de moi !

- J'aurais pu faire encore pire ! lança Graham, sur un ton malicieux.

_J'étais presque persuadée qu'il me dissimulait certaines choses…_

- Pire qu'être coincé avec Regina ? Je préfère encore me taper Leroy toute une semaine !

_Il était préférable de passer une semaine à se saouler avec lui que de me trimballer une Regina capricieuse sur le dos ! _

- J'aurais pu vous prendre un lit pour deux ! clama-t-il, sur un ton taquin.

- Je peux te dire que t'aurais entendu parler du pays ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Si t'arrive à revenir…

Sa phrase me figea, alors qu'il raccrocha sans la finir.

- C'est-à-dire ? Graham ?! criais-je, subitement frustrée.

Je lançai le téléphone sur la banquette, l'air rageur :

- Je vais le tuer !

Ma colocataire fit alors irruption dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains.

J'eus un sourire en coin devant le petit-déjeuner dressé.

Si je ne la connaissais pas si bien, je pourrais presque entrevoir un comportement maternel à mon égard vu toute l'affection qui émanait d'elle à mon encontre.

- Qui va recevoir les piques de notre chère Emma ?

- Certainement pas toi ! dis-je, en lui lançant un grand sourire.

Mary Margaret passa sa main dans mes cheveux devant mon air boudeur :

- Chocolat chaud ?

- Je suis nouée là…murmurais-je, déprimée.

_La nouvelle qui m'avait été transmise m'avait abattue._

- Que t'a dit notre bon Graham pour que tu deviennes une furie ?

Je souria à nouveau en découvrant qu'elle avait espionné la conversation.

Elle agissait presque comme une mère, mais je ne pouvais la réprimander.

_Ce sentiment de protection tout nouveau m'apportait tant…_

- Je pars une semaine sur l'île de Bar Harbor ! lançais-je, le plus naturellement possible.

Rien que le lieu en lui-même ne signifiait rien de bon tant il était étrange…

- Petite ville pas loin d'ici…continuais-je, en jouant avec la nourriture proposée.

- C'est un séjour en amoureux ? demanda mon amie, sur un ton enfantin.

J'étais convaincue que l'institutrice avait aperçu ma mine tout triste, qu'elle ne souhaitait que l'effacer et me faire rire d'où sa tentative d'humour.

- Très drôle quand on sait que Graham est dingue du maire !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'expédie là-bas ! déclara Mary Margaret, étonnée.

- Il a besoin d'un pion pour accompagner Regina à des réunions ! répondis-je, en soupirant.

_J'y étais obligé malgré moi…_

- Vous oublierez peut-être vos différents.

Sa soudaine réplique sympathique à l'égard de Regina me fit stopper tout mouvement avec la nourriture pour fixer mon regard sur sa silhouette.

Mon amie sembla se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlé étrangement et changea de sujet :

- Je vais t'aider à faire ta valise.

- Toi aussi tu me condamne à supporter cette folle ? demandais-je, sur un ton boudeur.

- Ça vous aidera à trouver une solution pour votre fils ! répondit ma colocataire, sur un ton conciliant.

_Pour moi, tout était négatif d'avance…_

- Les jours vont vite passés ! s'exclama Mary Margaret, pour me réconforter.

_Cette mission était du suicide…Ca finirait en catastrophe !_

- C'est sûr que toi tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton David pendant que moi…dis-je, en me morfondant.

- Pendant que tu retrouves ta Regina ! répliqua-t-elle, pour finir ma phrase.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas marrant ! déclarais-je, énervée.

J'étais très tendue.

_Et bizarrement, angoissée…_

- Ça se passera bien, je le sens ! lança mon amie, dans l'optique de me calmer.

- Je préférais tant rester. Je suis heureuse ici.

C'était sincère.

Jamais je n'avais eu une famille jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Ici, je commençais enfin à me sentir aimer et accepter…_

- Qui dit que tu ne le seras pas là-bas ? demanda Mary Margaret, calmement.

- Assister à des cérémonies pompeuses est loin d'être une de mes passions !

Je ferais tout pour me fondre dans la masse et disparaitre dès le début des festivités.

_Je ne faisais pas partit du même monde que ces gens…_

- Que dis-tu de ça ?

Je fus bouche bée devant le vêtement que ma colocataire me présentait.

- Un maillot de bain ?!

- T'aura un point d'eau à quelques mètres, autant en profiter ! se justifia-t-elle.

- Et laisser Regina me noyer pour obtenir la garde définitive d'Henry ?! m'écriais-je, stupéfaite.

Mary Margaret éclata de rire, mais fourra tout de même le deux pièces dans une valise.

J'allais répliquer quand elle continua à chercher quels habits pourraient aller durant cette excursion.

- Je ne te vois pas en tailleur devant la population ! Même si tu dois faire bonne impression ! lança-t-elle, soudainement.

- Je ne suis pas son escorte ! Juste…le larbin de service !

J'étais exactement ça :

_La personne qui accompagnerait le maire, mais se ferait discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention envers ces inconnus, mais également pour que la brune me fiche la paix._

- Un short, un top et une paire de tong ? demanda alors mon amie, en me tendant les dits objets.

- Mary Margaret ! dis-je, en la réprimandant.

Porter ça durant mon temps libre là-bas ne serait pas un problème, mais pour les soirées dans lesquelles j'accompagnerais le maire, je ne pouvais m'autoriser autant de simplicité.

_Plus vite j'y mettais du mien, plus vite je serais de retour !_

- Bah quoi ? Ca fait… cool ! lança-t-elle, après un moment de réflexion.

- Un peu trop, oui ! Ils auront des fringues assez côtés…

Mon amie se dirigea dans sa chambre avant de revenir à mes côtés :

- Je n'ai que ça ! Un peu moulant, mais ça passera…

Je fus terrifiée devant la robe noire échancrée au niveau de la cuisse et au décolleté plongeant.

Mary Margaret semblait trop coincée pour porter cela…

- Ou as –tu trouv…

- La question n'est pas là. Elle t'ira à merveille.

- Trouve autre chose. Une robe plus classique. Juste le temps de dire bonjour à tous les prétentieux que je vais rencontrer avant de leur faire faux bond, ok ? demandais-je, sur un ton insistant.

_Cette robe ne m'apporterait que des prétendants et non la tranquillité…_

La sonnette d'entrée retentit alors et je quittai la pièce rapidement.

Trop rapidement pour manquer d'apercevoir Mary Margaret qui déposa la robe ainsi que d'autres vêtements dans la valise.

- Qui peut bien nous déranger un jour pareil ? m'écriais-je, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

J'observai en soupirant la personne qui se présentait sur le perron.

- Surprise du dimanche ! me lança alors Regina, sur un ton ironique.

_Que pouvait-il avoir de pire ?_

**TBC**


	2. Premiers affronts

**_Premier chapitre haut en couleurs, avec ta réponse Lola :)_**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

- Où est Henry ? C'était censé être ma semaine ! s'écria le shérif, surprise.

Je souria cruellement devant l'air désorienté de la blonde.

Depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, Henry passait une semaine chez chacune d'entre nous, en alternance, lui permettant ainsi de ne jamais se sentir délaisser par l'une ou l'autre.

Ce concept ne m'avait jamais ravi, mais Henry m'avait mis la pression.

Lui seul savait pour mon statut de Reine, mais les habitants étaient trop sensés pour croire à des balivernes pareilles.

_Il était si facile de jouer la carte de l'ignorance devant lui…_

- Je l'ai laissé avec Kathryn, je vous rappelle que mes réunions n'attendent pas !

Avec cette malédiction jetée, je n'ai finalement pas réussi à être heureuse dans ce monde, rejetée par tous pour ma froideur.

Même sans leurs mémoires, tous semblaient effrayés par l'autorité qui émanait à mon encontre.

J'utilisais principalement Graham pour mon travail, le manipulant, jusqu'à ces fameuses réunions que j'évitais.

Au commencement, j'avais refusé l'idée de partir, avant d'accepter.

Gold me permettrait de franchir la ligne sans oublier tous mes actes passés, il me le devait bien, et je pourrais enfin me débarrasser d'Emma Swan.

Un accident était si vite arrivé…

_Je suis et serais toujours sans pitié._

- J'aurais très bien pu le garder ! lança la colocataire de la mère biologique d'Henry.

Je fus bouche bée.

Comme si j'allais laisser mon enfant avec celle qui avait brisé ma vie, me faisant oublier un possible conte de fée enchanté pour un abime profond et ténébreux...

_Mon cœur demeurait encore brisé à cause de cette femme._

Je ne pouvais que lui tenir tête :

- Vous ?! Non merci, je préfère encore le laisser avec cette blonde ! lançais-je sur un ton sec, mentionnant implicitement Kathryn, que je dominais également comme le reste des habitants au vu de ma position professionnelle.

Seules Snow et sa progéniture s'interposait.

Elles refusaient de me laisser agir à mon bon vouloir quand j'usais de mon autorité.

Et je comptais bien à arracher à ma pire ennemie, après son mari, sa fille…

_Et jouir face à cette détresse qu'elle ressentirait._

_J'aurais enfin ma revanche ! _

- C'est votre amie ! rappela Emma, s'offusquant de la manière dont j'interpellais celle qui devait m'être considéré comme proche.

Je n'avais d'attache pour personne hormis mon petit garçon.

_J'étais prête à tout pour le rapprocher de moi et éliminer pour son bien et le mien, la blonde qu'il chérissait tant…_

- Quand je le veux oui ! déclarais-je, sur un ton sarcastique.

- Tout comme Graham ! répliqua immédiatement mon adversaire, sur un ton relevant du défi.

Si seulement je pouvais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour la faire abdiquer !

_J'aurais sa peau._

Les occasions de la sacrifier tout en lui révélant mon identité seraient nombreuses…

_Et je n'hésiterais pas !_

- Ne m'obliger pas à vous ligoter sur le siège passager pour votre insolence ! dis-je, face à ce regard rageur qui perçait et qui m'était adressé.

_Personne ne pouvait me dominer ! _

- Vous allez avoir du mal vu que je conduis !

La réponse du shérif me secoua et ma réaction fut vive :

- Quoi ?!

Supporter les heures de routes avec la blonde comme passagère m'exacerbait au plus haut point !

_Je comptais tant sur ce moment de solitude pour mettre mon plan en marche…_

- Vous pouvez dire merci à Graham ! Je ne suis pas plus enjouée que vous…murmura Emma, dépitée.

Je soupirai également, essayant de penser au positif.

_Je serais de retour sans Emma._

Cette idée valait bien un petit sacrifice, celui de la supporter jusqu'à l'arrivée…

_Après, sa vie serait vite écourtée._

- Il vous faudra absolument une tenue de soirée ! imposais-je, après un moment de réflexion.

Tout d'abord, je ne souhaitais pas entaché ma réputation face aux élus régionaux que je découvrirais.

Ensuite, c'était pour l'assurer de la véracité de ce séjour, pour prouver à tous qu'elle partait avec moi en tout bien tout honneur…avant de la réduire à néant.

_Faire jouer les apparences pour tromper tous les habitants, à commencer par Emma Swan._

- Et faire bonne figure pour votre notoriété ?

_Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à cette provocation._

- Vous m'accompagnerez et partirez à chaque début de réunion, le reste du séjour vous appartient ! expliquais-je, sur un ton froid.

Elle n'aurait même pas l'occasion de découvrir le climat paisible…

Ce n'était qu'une façade.

_Je ne faisais que jouer avec Emma Swan._

- Et je suis sensée faire quoi pour m'occuper dans ce trou perdu ? demanda-t-elle, en grimaçant devant tant d'isolement.

Une île aussi éloignée du territoire me permettrait d'agir facilement.

_Je choisissais tout avec précision._

- Y'a de la lecture ! dis-je, en réfléchissant aux distractions proposées.

- Ça va être dur ! s'exclama Emma, déboussolée.

Je profitai de sa mine renfrognée pour enfoncer le clou et la taquiner :

- J'avais oublié que vous préférez la télévision ! Un peu comme votre musique à en détruire la forêt de Storybrooke !

Ma réflexion sembla l'énervée et j'eus du mal à ne pas ricaner devant ma victoire.

- J'espère que vous ne ronflez pas ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

- J'espère surtout que vous n'êtes pas longue sous la douche ! répliqua Emma, en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle fonçait droit dans ma tentative d'intimidation ce qui me fit sourire.

- Fallait demander à Graham…chuchotais-je, sur un ton railleur.

J'éclatai de rire devant la mine outrée de Mary Margaret et son indignation :

- Ah beurk !

- Tant que vous nous causé pas une inondation hein ! s'exclama la blonde, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Elle semblait aussi dépassée que son amie._

En même temps, après autant de temps sans partenaire sexuel…

- Ca ne risque pas ! Je compte rester quelques jours après les réunions, pas le top d'avoir les pieds dans l'eau ! lançais-je, calmement.

Après la mort d'Emma, je pensais convier Henry à me rejoindre sur le charmant petit îlot.

_N'étais – ce pas un projet formidable et bien ficelé ?_

- Surtout quand on en a juste à quelques mètres !

L'intervention de Snow me déplu au plus haut point :

- Je parlais à Emma ! dis-je, sur un ton sec.

- Miss Swan ! rétorqua immédiatement celle-ci.

- Je pensais que ça aiderait ! dis-je, calmement.

_Je me disais qu'un peu de familiarité calmerait la future tension qui émanerait lors du trajet._

- Et moi je pensais profiter de ma semaine ! rétorqua Emma, en soupirant à nouveau.

- Vous retrouverez Henry après celle-ci. Ce n'est pas parce que je reste, que vous le devez ! lançais-je, sur un ton froid.

Emma sembla trouver enfin un sujet de discussion intéressant :

- Pourquoi rester ?

- Pour changer d'air.

J'aurais presque pensé qu'elle se préoccupait de mon sort vu son air compatissant.

Cependant, cette pensée m'effleura quelques minutes avant que la blonde ne reprenne la parole, d'un air plus cynique :

- Sans votre Graham d'amour ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! répondis-je, froidement.

Je devais également me débarrasser de mon amant et je ne savais encore comment m'y résoudre.

Je n'éprouvais aucun sentiment pour lui, mais quelque chose au plus profond de moi, me poussait à renoncer à sa mort prochaine pour le moment.

_Était-il possible que quelque chose ait changé en moi ?_

- Il y a de l'orage dans l'air ? demanda Emma, sur un ton railleur.

- Disons que je cherche l'éclaircie à travers les nuages ! répondis-je, perdue dans mes pensées.

- Et vous pensez la trouver parmi tous les gentlemans que vous rencontrerez ?

Je secouai rapidement la tête devant la question de la blonde.

_Il n'était pas question de remplacer Graham, mais de le supprimer…_

Heureusement pour moi, Snow intervenu ce qui permit de couper court à la conversation :

- Un chocolat chaud ?

- Avec votre truc immonde dedans ? Non, ça ira ! répondis-je, en observant le liquide étrange.

- En parlant de nourriture, c'est compris dans le séjour ? lança Emma, curieuse.

- Vous avez peur de mourir de faim ? demandais-je, en souriant cruellement.

_Elle ne savait encore pas la mort que je lui préparais…_

- C'est peut- être retiré du monde, mais ce n'est pas non plus le Luxembourg ! dis-je, posément.

- Bah au moins là-bas y'a des boutiques ! rétorqua Emma, sur un ton ferme.

- Il y a bien une épicerie, mais pas avant une quinzaine de kilomètre ! déclarais-je, selon mes souvenirs.

- Mais que peut-il bien y avoir autour de cette île ? demanda Emma, en écarquillant les yeux.

Je pouffai de rire devant les traits choqués avant de répondre :

- Un pré. Et des vaches.

- Graham ne m'a pas parlé de ça ! s'offusqua Emma, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est beaucoup moins attractif qu'une plage avec des galets ! dis-je, pour me justifier.

- Dois-je en déduire que les beuglements des vaches seront notre réveil ?

- Elles ne sont pas sous la fenêtre non plus ! dis-je, pour réconforter Emma.

Etrangement, j'avais comme une envie soudaine de m'attendrir devant son air stupéfait.

Cependant, je me repris à temps avant de me laisser gagner par de la tendresse :

- Pourrais-je mettre mes bagages dans votre passoire ?

_Autant finir cette tâche et rentrer chez moi en attendant de repartir ! _

J'aurais du temps pour laisser ma créativité mijoter les détails de mon plan…

- Ma voiture est tout sauf pourrie ! C'est même super confortable ! répliqua Emma, devant le nom que j'attribuais à sa voiture.

Celle-ci me mena jusqu'à le dit véhicule.

- C'est surtout super jaune, donc super pas discret…dis-je, en soupirant devant la voiture.

- Oh ! Madame le maire aurait un amant sur cette fameuse ile ? demanda mon interlocutrice, sur un ton enfantin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant cette stupide hypothèse avant de tenter d'ouvrir le coffre.

La poigne du shérif me repoussa fermement.

- Pourquoi pas le coffre ? demandais-je, consternée.

- Oh…Il reste des vieux souvenirs dedans que je veux oublier ! répondit –elle, la voix soudainement emplie d'émotions.

La blonde semblait d'un coup beaucoup plus fragile.

- Des souvenirs du père d'Henry ? lançais-je, cherchant la cause du trouble qui apparaissait.

- De ma dernière famille d'accueil, de ma vie passée.

La réponse suscita en moi une grande compassion.

J'avais certainement fait remonter à la surface de vieux problèmes correspondant à son arrivée ici, provenant certainement de son adolescence.

- Désolée, vraiment…commençais-je, sur un ton doux.

Je me surprenais moi – même devant cette douceur dont je faisais preuve.

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! lança Emma, furieuse.

Je continuai le dialogue malgré cette fureur qui émanait dès que je tentais d'être plus docile et moins hautaine qu'à l'accoutumée.

_Peut-être était-elle autant surprise que moi face à mon empathie soudaine ?_

- Si vous en parliez, peut-être que…

Je fus coupée par une réplique cinglante :

- Pour que vous utilisiez cela pour me blesser ?

- Pourquoi toujours me voir comme une méchante ?! demandais-je, en haussant le ton.

Je ne m'étais peut-être pas toujours comporter comme il le fallait, mais j'avais un bon fond.

_Je me le prouvais à chaque fois que je partageais un moment avec mon fils._

- Peut-être parce que vous m'éloigner d'Henry ! Vous respectez à moitié nos accords ! s'exclama Emma, colérique.

Son regard foudroyant ne venait pas que de ma tentative d'aide.

Il m'était arrivé bon nombre de fois de ne lui laisser Henry que quelques jours au lieu de la semaine promise et accordée, par simple sadisme.

_Je ne pouvais qu'avouer que je faisais fort._

- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Henry mange des sucreries toute une semaine ! clamais-je, sur un ton ferme.

J'étais bien décidée à ne pas la laisser me dominer.

Malgré toute ma force d'esprit, Emma recula.

_Je compris qu'elle avait décelé mon mensonge._

- On sait très bien que le problème n'est pas la ! Vous n'arrivez tout simplement pas à accepter le fait qu'il m'aime autant que vous alors qu'appart de lui, vous ne recevez aucun amour !

Sa phrase me blessa au plus haut point bien que je n'en montrai rien.

- Au moins, je m'efforce de lui donner un exemple paternel ! répliquais-je, en levant un poing rageur.

Quelque chose sembla se briser en elle, mais je ne me sentais aucunement fautive face à cet excès de zèle qui lui retombait dessus.

Elle eut des difficultés à répliquer :

- Ah oui ?! Parce que Graham est le top ?

- Bien plus que cette Mary Margaret que vous lui imposez ! hurlais-je, à bout de nerfs.

Emma sembla bouche bée.

- Alors il est là le problème ?! demandait –elle, surprise.

_Tous mes malheurs puisaient leur source en Snow._

Je profitai de ce calme présent pour ranger mes affaires à l'arrière du véhicule, ceci me faisant un prétexte pour éviter le sujet sensible.

- Répondez à ma question ! s'écria alors Emma, devant mon manque de réaction.

Je m'éloignais alors, précisant que le départ était prévu pour demain, tout en lui adressant enfin une réponse à ma convenance :

- J'ai encore le droit de mettre mon véto, Miss Swan.

_J'avais devant moi un début de victoire._

**TBC**


	3. L'inconnue

**_Deuxième chapitre dont je suis extrêmement fière ! :)_**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

**_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça encourage d'une force..._**

**_Merci de me suivre aussi moi et mes idées depuis le début =)_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Cela faisait une heure que je conduisais à travers les routes sinueuses aux côtés de la mairesse et j'étais déjà persuadée d'un fait :

_Ce voyage allait nous changer._

- Je vous dit que c'est à droite ! criais-je, comme une forcenée.

_Ce n'était que la neuvième dispute depuis que j'avais démarré…_

De quoi me conforter dans l'idée que le séjour n'arrangerait rien à nos querelles et nos relations.

- La carte mentionne à gauche !

La brune étala la dite carte sur le parebrise, me faisant freiner.

- Non, mais collée la moi sur le visage pendant qu'on y est ! m'écriais-je, en tapant du poing sur le volant.

_Quelle idée d'utiliser un plan aussi ancien pour arriver sur le lieu désiré !_

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y aurait anguille sous roche quand Regina m'avait fièrement brandit le papier et qu'un amas de poussière, provenant de la carte, m'était tombé dessus…

Je m'en voulais déjà d'avoir céder devant l'enthousiasme de Regina.

- Au moins le chemin serait imprimé en vous ! s'exclama celle-ci, en soupirant.

J'éloignai l'objet encombrant de la vitre avant de répondre, d'un ton supérieur et sans appel :

- C'est ma voiture, on fait à ma manière.

- Le but est d'arriver à l'auberge avant la nuit comme même ! me rappela-t-elle, sur un ton ferme.

Je haussai les épaules, pensant que je ne voulais pas arriver trop rapidement et me plonger dans l'ennui total.

- On peut toujours faire un petit détour et observer la nature ! lançais-je, sur un ton enjoué.

_J'espérais que cela calmerait la tension excessive… _

- Parce que c'est sensé détendre l'atmosphère ? demanda la mairesse, sur un ton ironique.

Je la fusillai du regard en découvrant qu'elle lapidait mon idée de bien-être.

_Pire, elle s'en moquait en riant ! _

- Au moins, je ne fais pas une tête de déterrée depuis le début du trajet ! clamais-je, pour lui clouer le bec.

Le résultat fut tout autre :

- Vous n'avez aucune bonne musique et niveau conversation…déclara Regina, dépitée.

Je la coupai, en secouant la tête :

- J'ai bien tenté en reparlant de ce dialogue d'hier, mais…

L'athlétique brune fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'a pas lieu d'y revenir ! C'est clair que je n'en ai pas envie.

J'insistai cependant sur la corde sensible, la pensée troublante qu'elle haïsse la professeur d'Henry sans aucune raison apparente :

- C'est clair que vous ne blairer pas Mary Margaret.

- Je préfère vous servir de GPS que reparler de cette femme ! s'indigna Regina, en plongeant son regard en direction de la carte.

Je lui arrachai celle-ci des mains après avoir vérifié que je pouvais le faire sans commettre d'écart sur la route.

J'étais sûre qu'elle faisait semblant de parcourir la carte pour éviter le fâcheux sujet de conversation.

_Et j'étais sensée être la plus gamine des deux…_

- Mais qu'a-t-elle bien pu vous faire ? C'est naturel chez vous d'être aussi mesquine ?! demandais-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Autant que tous ces trucs planqués dans votre coffre !

Sa réplique m'ébranla l'espace d'un instant, me faisant ressasser quelques mauvais souvenirs.

- De toute façon, même en enlevant tout le bazar qu'il y a, vos valises ne seraient pas entrées à l'intérieur…

J'essayais de faire preuve d'humour pour oublier le pincement au cœur que je ressentais.

_Mon passé n'était pas aussi glorieux que celui de Regina…_

- Si je siffle, ça vous dérange ? lançais-je, sur un ton taquin.

- Ne me cherchez pas…

J'eus un sourire en coin devant l'air agacé qu'elle exprimait.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous rejetez Mary Margaret. Elle…Elle a un cœur pur ! dis-je, franchement.

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent légèrement alors qu'elle essayait de se justifier :

- C'est…physique, plus fort que moi.

Elle semblait soudainement trop vulnérable et triste pour clamer un brin de vérité.

- Vous mentez.

Les larmes s'éloignèrent rapidement pour laisser place à la colère :

- Arrêtez avec votre détecteur !

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avant que je sois là ! dis-je, avec exactitude.

_Quel évènement avait pu se produire pour chagriner autant la personne la plus charismatique de toute la ville ?_

- Ce n'est qu'une de vos suppositions ! déclara Regina, sur un ton plus froid.

La silhouette auparavant légère et détendue de celle-ci semblait beaucoup plus rigide à présent.

- Votre nez va s'allonger madame le maire ! dis-je, sur un ton railleur.

Je souhaitais uniquement trouver une réponse à mes interrogations, mais la brune ne semblait pas vouloir se livrer, ni se décharger de ce poids qui avait l'air de l'encombrer.

- Je ne suis pas le Pinocchio de la ville ! prononça-t-elle, sur un ton sec.

- Ah c'est vrai que vous êtes la méchante Reine, loin d'être aussi inoffensive que lui ! clamais-je, pensant qu'elle finirait par craquer.

Sa seule réponse ne fut pas un aveu, elle semblait indignée :

- Je ne suis pas un démon non plus !

- Sans se référer à ce fichu livre, vous n'êtes pas non plus la femme la plus amicale du coin ! renchéris-je, sur un ton ferme.

Je la vis se crisper, se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

J'observais la peine envahir le corps menu.

L'empathie que j'éprouvais me fit quitter la route des yeux un instant.

_Un instant de trop, malheureusement…_

* * *

- Attention ! hurla Regina, en haussant le ton.

Je pilai en découvrant la masse qui s'abattait au-devant de mon véhicule.

Mon airbag se déclencha immédiatement pour me secourir de l'arrêt brutal.

Il n'en fut pas de même pour Regina dont la tête s'écroula avec force contre le tableau de bord.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? m'exclamais-je, en repoussant l'énorme masse blanche.

La brune se releva avec difficulté, tâtant son arcade ensanglantée.

- Rien de bon ! chuchota celle-ci, en grimaçant.

J'ouvrai la portière pour m'élancer à la recherche de ce qui avait percuté la ferraille tandis que la brune tenta de me retenir.

- N'y allez pas ! On ne sait pas ce qu'est cette chose ! insista-t-elle, en cherchant de quoi arrêter le flux de couleur vermillon.

- Vous croyez avoir à faire à un monstre ? demandais-je, en ricanant.

- Je préfèrerai qu'on déguerpisse et vite !

Je m'arrêtai en chemin pour la regarder, stupéfaite.

- Je rêve ou…Vous vous en faites pour moi ?

J'écarquillai les yeux en essayant de comprendre, qu'en réalité, elle était loin d'avoir peur pour ma sécurité.

_Le contraire se lisait sur son visage._

- Mais comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Votre seule envie est de me tuer…murmurais-je, hébétée.

_Elle me détestait au point de m'éliminer…_

- Je n'ai jamais dit…commença-t-elle, surprise de s'être fait confondre.

- Ça se ressent.

Devant ma défense, Regina finit par m'avouer la vérité.

_Une parmi tant d'autres…_

- Je préférais vous tuer à ma manière que laisser une bête le faire, c'est clair !

- J'en étais sûre ! Vous êtes vraiment…commençais-je, en serrant les poings.

Je me retenais de ne pas frapper.

_Henry ne voudrait pas que j'en vienne à ce stade._

- Une garce ? Oh, j'ai l'habitude ! répondit Regina, en souriant cruellement.

Je la foudroyai du regard avant de rejoindre l'être qui s'était élancé sur mon parebrise.

Je fus bouche bée en découvrant l'adolescente qui jonchait le bitume.

Elle semblait à demi-consciente, quémandant mes bras :

- De l'aide…

Devant le visage stigmatisé et l'air innocent, je ne pus me résoudre à laisser l'inconnue blessée sans secours.

Je la portai du mieux possible jusqu'à la banquette de la voiture où je tentai de l'allonger au milieu des bagages.

- Vous êtes complétement folle ! On ne sait rien d'elle ! hurla la mairesse, scandalisée par mon acte.

- On parle d'une enfant ! dis-je, en observant l'état de l'intéressée.

La concernée ne semblait pas souffrir de trop, malgré une grande hypothermie, quelques balafres.

J'avais réfuté le pire en évitant avant la collision qui aurait pu lui être fatale.

- Qui me dit qu'elle n'est pas maléfique ? questionna Regina, inquiète.

- Et c'est vous qui dites ça ?! répondis-je, sur un ton railleur.

Ma plaisanterie sembla ne pas l'avoir touché, vu sa répartie :

- Rien n'arrive par hasard, Miss Swan !

- Elle n'a pas prémédité son acte !

_Elle recherchait uniquement du soutien pour survivre dans ce désert forestier…_

- J'ai trop d'ennemis pour croire cela ! Laissez-la sur la route, quelqu'un la trouvera bien…

La répliqua de la mairesse me fit enrager.

- Vraiment ?! Je n'ai déjà aucun réseau au milieu de toute cette verdure ! Vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un va se pointer ?! m'écriais-je, à bout de nerfs.

- Je ne veux pas m'attirer des problèmes. Votre attention est juste, mais complétement irréfléchie !

- Je suis le shérif, c'est mon devoir de la sauver ! insistais-je, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

Il eut un long moment pendant lequel nos regards s'affrontèrent, chacune attendant que l'autre craque.

- Si vous voulez tant l'aider, sortez-moi le livre d'Henry ! intervint alors Regina, le regard toujours aussi percutant, les iris optant pour une teinte plus foncée.

- Comment savez-vous…dis-je, bouche bée.

_Par quel biais Regina pouvait savoir que j'avais emporté le précieux livre pour tenter de mieux comprendre l'addiction que notre fils développait de ces histoires féeriques ?_

- Un de mes dons.

- Vous, vous ne payez rien pour attendre ! m'écriais-je, en la pointant du doigt.

_J'étais persuadée qu'elle avait fouillé ma voiture…Me manquait seulement les preuves._

_J'étais loin de lui faire confiance._

- Je l'achève ou vous vous bougez ? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton railleur en désignant l'inconnue endormie.

- Que recherchez –vous dans ce bouquin ? demandais-je, une fois que j'eus trouvé le bien tant convoité dans ma valise.

- Un portrait qui ressemblerait à cette gamine ! répondit Regina, en feuilletant toutes les pages.

- Vous croyez vraiment à ces histoires de contes ? Ouah…chuchotais-je, étonnée.

_Moi qui l'imaginais si lucide…_

Je profitais du calme ambiant pour couvrir la jeune fille à d'une épaisse couverture, évitant de fixer les autres présents dans le coffre.

Mon attention ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la brune.

- C'est bon la petite mère ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

- C'est bon votre quête de contes ? répliquais-je, sur le même ton.

Elle repoussa le livre à l'arrière, tandis que je me replaçai sur le siège conducteur.

- Aucun récit ne la mentionne…déclara Regina, dépitée.

- Elle ne doit pas avoir votre célébrité ! déclarais-je, en éclatant de rire.

- Taisez-vous ou je vous tue maintenant ! répliquait –elle, essayant de paraître froide.

Elle eut du mal cependant à ne pas sourire devant ma blague.

_J'allais avoir du mal à la dérider si elle prenait de simples contes au sérieux…_

- Je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir, parce qu'on va rouler ! déclarais-je, en redémarrant.

Mon cœur était plus léger face à la bonne action que j'avais faite, qu'importe que la brune veuille me tuer.

_Il y a une solution à chaque cas, il y en aurait une pour celui-ci._

- Et un point pour l'équipe Swan ! lançais-je, en me mettant à chantonner et à siffler.

Regina se mit alors à bouder en répondant :

- Je déteste avoir tort.

**TBC**


	4. Jenny

**_Voici le troisième chapitre qui vous plaira je l'espère :)_**

**_Merci encore pour tous vos avis, ça me motive à fond !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

Nous arrivâmes en temps voulu.

L'endroit semblait dépourvu de monde en plus d'être isolé de toute population, ce qui ne me rassurait pas.

Je me retiens de rire en entendant quelques bruits ambiants rompre le calme de la campagne.

- Elle ronfle ! lança la jeune fille, en pointant du doigt Regina.

Je manquai d'éclater de rire.

Je me retiens cependant pour ne pas réveiller la mairesse.

Endormie, elle semblait bien plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

_Et j'aimais cette image reposée de la brune._

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demandais-je, à l'adolescente, en lui ouvrant la portière.

L'inconnue était vraiment très jolie.

Hormis ses vêtements délavés, la peau encrassée, elle possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus mettant en évidence son teint halée et sa chevelure dorée.

- Je…Je ne m'en souviens pas ! avoua celle-ci, embarrassée.

Elle recula immédiatement en découvrant mon arme que je remettais en place.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je suis Emma ! dis-je, en lui tendant ma main accompagnée d'un grand sourire.

Mon interlocutrice sembla soudainement plus avenante et apaisée.

- Tu es la gentille et l'autre la méchante ? demanda celle-ci, d'une voix douce.

La manière qu'elle avait d'énoncer les faits me fit sourire.

_Elle devait avoir un don pour percevoir l'aura de ceux qui l'entourent._

- Je pense qu'elle préfèrerait Regina ! dis-je, sachant que la brune n'apprécierait pas et que le séjour se transformerait en cauchemar si je devais gérer mes disputes habituelles avec la mairesse ainsi que de nouveaux conflits émanant de la blonde qui me faisait face.

La concernée ne semblait pas vouloir être amicale envers mon ennemie.

_Je ne pouvais que la comprendre, sachant que la brune avait voulu l'abandonner à son propre sort sans mon intervention…_

_Regina était rude._

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée en tout cas, je ne sais comment…commença la jeune fille, calmement.

Je la vis sourire pour la première fois, alors qu'elle ne cessait de clamer qu'elle rêvait de ne plus survivre dans les horribles fossés, de manger tout et n'importe quoi et que j'avais fait de son rêve une réalité.

Elle pleura tout en me murmurant que, sans ma bienveillance, elle serait restée livrée à elle-même pour toujours.

Mon cœur se déchira devant la peine qui la submergeait.

_Je me promis d'améliorer sa vie et de la lui rendre plus paisible à l'avenir, par n'importe quel moyen._

- L'important est que tu essayes de penser…Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien hormis ton périple dans la forêt ? demandais-je, en insistant.

Il me fallait quelques données pour effectuer des recherches et appeler un de ses parents.

_Elle devait être recherchée_…ou _être abandonnée de tous_ comme je l'avais été auparavant.

A ma plus grande déception, aucun mot ne vint m'aiguiller.

- Ce n'est rien. Euh…On va peut-être te trouver un prénom ? déclarais-je, surprise moi –même par ma question.

Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de procéder à de telles demandes.

_Pourtant, il fallait faire face au problème. _

- Je te laisse choisir.

La réponse de l'inconnue me désarma.

Je réfléchis longuement, me demandant ce qui pouvait plus se rapprocher du prénom de mon enfant.

J'en vins alors à une proposition qui me semblait aisée et facile à retenir :

- Jenny te plairait ?

L'intéressée hocha vivement la tête.

- Très bien. Tu resteras avec nous quelques jours, le temps que quelqu'un vienne te retrouver ! déclarais-je, en souriant.

L'idée de partager mon quotidien semblait l'enthousiasmer.

_J'allais tout faire pour que ce séjour soit un nouveau départ pour elle…_

- Vous êtes en vacances ? demandait –elle, en mentionnant également Regina.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Tu assures sa sécurité ?

- On peut dire ça. Elle fait partie de la haute société !

J'eus un sourire en coin en découvrant que Jenny s'intéressait à nos existences.

_Elle semblait vouloir s'intégrer rapidement…_

- Et toi, ça ne te plait pas ? demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

- J'ai un petit garçon avec qui je préférais passer mon temps.

Ma réponse sembla l'étonner.

- Mariée ?

- Ah non ! Le mariage, ma grande, c'est trop compliqué pour moi.

Laisser mon cœur aux proies d'une autre personne à nouveau était impossible…

_Je ne voulais plus être déçue par l'Amour._

- Tu es donc toute seule ?

- C'est surprenant ?! dis-je, en souriant.

- Pour ton cas, oui, tu es très belle. L'autre, c'est…

Jenny fut alors coupée par la voix de l'athlétique brune :

- J'ai entendu !

- Désolé, madame.

L'adolescente avait beau s'excuser, je la savais non sincère.

_Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer._

- Rien ne m'empêche de l'abandonner au pas de la porte ! lança Regina, en lançant un regard foudroyant à celle qui attisait sa rage.

- Regina ! Vous êtes sans cœur ! m'écriais-je, en imaginant la jeune fille à nouveau à la dérive sur l'île presque inoccupée.

- Si je n'avais pas de cœur, je vous aurais laissé toutes les deux sur la route.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant l'entêtement de Regina.

_Jouer le médiateur face à deux caractères aussi bornés serait une épreuve de longue haleine…_

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser une seconde que Jenny me ressemblait, bien que l'on ne possède aucun lien de parentés._

_Physiquement avec sa silhouette longiligne, ses longs cheveux, ses yeux bleu-vert, mais aussi mentalement avec cette fureur ressentie à l'égard de la mairesse._

- Traiter une Mills de moche, c'est…commença Regina, scandalisée.

- Bah avec vos vêtements tout…

Je coupai alors l'échange, sachant qu'il finirait par devenir très houleux :

- Jenny ! Rentre ! Et vite !

L'adolescente eut du mal à se plier à l'ordre.

- Comme si une Swan ne me suffisait pas ! lança Regina en se rapprochant de moi.

Comme à l'accoutumée, la brune semblait agacée.

- Un problème ? demandais-je, sur un ton railleur.

J'étais persuadée qu'elle détestait Jenny, sachant qu'elle l'avait jaugé du regard et la rejetait depuis son apparition.

_C'était injustifié._

Tout comme Mary Margaret.

- Elle pourrait très bien vous mentir concernant sa perte de mémoire.

Je soupirai devant l'hypothèse de la mairesse :

- Et arrêter de vous faire des films, c'est en option ?

Regina serra ses poings rageurs, furieuse d'entrevoir qu'elle ne pourrait éviter la présence de la jeune fille durant les prochains jours.

_J'étais prête à tout faire pour que Jenny reste._

- Si personne ne la retrouve ou ne veut d'elle, je la ramènerais à Storybrooke ! lançais-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Elle est peut-être majeure.

- Dans le cas contraire, elle restera avec moi.

J'étais persuadée qu'elle refuserait mon envie, mais j'étais trop convaincue que mon geste serait le meilleur pour le futur de Jenny.

- On veut oublier le passé et se racheter ?

La réplique de la mairesse me heurta, bien que je ne montrai aucune faille :

- Cette gamine a droit à une vie heureuse ! dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avec vous ?! En lui faisant des cheeseburgers tous les jours ? se moqua la brune, en ricanant.

- Au moins, elle sera aimée.

La mairesse, vaincue, entra à l'auberge alors que je savourais ma victoire.

_J'allais finalement pas m'ennuyer tant que ça ici si j'avais de la compagnie…_

* * *

La protégée du shérif ne m'aspirait pas confiance.

Je ne cessais de la fusiller du regard alors que mon ennemie s'afférait à se laver.

Non seulement Emma lui prêtait une partie de ses vêtements, mais celle-ci sympathisait avec elle.

Elle promettait à Jenny de s'amuser, de profiter du temps libre et de lui créer de nouveaux souvenirs en attendant que les passés ressurgissent.

_Je ne pouvais que les envier._

- Enlève tes mains de ce livre ! Il est à mon fils ! criais-je, en découvrant que l'adolescente parcourait les feuilles que j'avais lues dans la coccinelle d'Emma.

- C'était dans la valise d'Emma, c'est au sien ! se défendit-elle, en haussant le ton.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant cette stupidité :

- Sachant qu'on partage le même enfant…

- Quoi ?! Vous avec…

J'éclatai de rire devant la mine effarouchée de la jeune fille.

- Non. Mais sache que le shérif ne prêtera pas attention à ton air enfantin…Elle n'est ni lesbienne, ni portée par les prépubères.

- Que savez-vous d'Emma, hein ? Je me sens protégé avec elle.

_Elle l'appelait déjà Emma...Cela sonnait trop familier._

Je soupirai devant l'innocence de Jenny :

- Elle a abandonné son fils, elle finira par faire de même avec toi ! déclarais-je, en espérant que cela ternisse le modèle qu'elle entrevoyait en Emma.

- Et je suis supposé vous croire ? Vous êtes un monstre !

- Quoi ?! m'écriais-je, détestant cette appellation.

- Le livre…Il dit que vous étiez une méchante Reine. Qui me dit que vous ne l'êtes plus ? demanda-t-elle, soudainement effrayée.

Ce statut n'était plus le mien maintenant que je vivais dans un autre monde, mais je comptais la terrifier, voulant qu'elle s'éloigne de cette piste.

- Ce sont des histoires imaginaires, personne n'y prête attention.

Jenny secoua la tête et se concentra sur le dessin de _l'Evil Queen_ représentée.

- Le portrait est flagrant. Vos cheveux étaient juste un peu plus longs.

Je lui susurrai alors à l'oreille, sur un ton cinglant :

- C'était la mode à l'époque. Blanche-Neige aussi les avaient long !

Je ricanai devant le teint soudainement pâle de Jenny.

* * *

J'arrêtai cependant de m'esclaffer quand Emma fit irruption dans la pièce.

La vision de la jeune femme enveloppée dans une simple serviette me déconcertait.

Je plongeai ma tête la première dans le livre d'Henry.

_Pourquoi étais-je si troublée devant une telle apparition ?_

- Ça va ? Tu as l'air déboussolée…murmura Emma à l'attention de l'adolescente.

Je grinçai des dents en découvrant que le shérif ne se préoccupait que de Jenny.

- C'est juste que…Il n'y a que deux petits lits.

_Je savais pourtant bien que je l'avais terrorisée en lui faisant croire à la véracité des contes._

Emma posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente pour la réconforter :

- Je te le laisse, évidement. J'ai des tas de couvertures dans la voiture qui feront office de lit.

- Comme c'est touchant ! clamais-je, sur un ton sec.

_Comment pouvait –elle se sacrifier pour une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures ?_

_Leur entente mutuelle me révulsait._

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes avec elle ! chuchota alors Jenny, dépitée.

- Je l'accompagne juste à sa soirée, j'en ai pour vingt minutes à peine ! répondit Emma, devant la mine boudeuse qui lui faisait face.

- Et après, tu es toute à moi ?!

L'adolescente semblait toute excitée de passer de futurs moments avec Emma.

- Petite baignade et promenade pour découvrir l'île ? demanda le shérif, à la plus jeune.

- Merci, merci, merci ! s'exclama Jenny, en sautant dans les bras d'Emma.

- Doucement, doucement…clama Emma, en s'écartant légèrement.

_Le soudain rapprochement l'avait perturbée, tout autant que moi._

* * *

Emma s'était efforcée d'être courtoise devant tous les maires du comté.

Je la savais pourtant mal à l'aise avec cette robe échancrée qui attirait l'œil, elle n'arrêtait pas de rougir face aux compliments.

Elle ne cessait cependant de tripoter les bretelles du maillot de bain qu'elle avait enfilé sous la tenue avant d'arriver à la réception.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de soupirer en découvrant qu'elle n'avait d'intérêt que pour les prochains jeux qu'elle partagerait avec Jenny.

Je ne désirais qu'un peu d'attention de sa part envers moi, rien qu'un début de conversation…

Cependant, la blonde préférait fixer sa montre avant de s'éclipser, l'heure venue.

_Comment pouvais-je l'en blâmer ?_

Un verre à la main, je scrutai Emma rejoindre la jeune fille à grandes enjambées pour finir par l'enlacer.

Devant tant de bonheur, mes yeux s'embrumèrent.

- Madame le maire ?

Une connaissance m'interpellait.

- Je suis fatiguée, je…

Je décidai de quitter la pièce mondaine, après de brèves excuses.

Je me ruai le long de la côte axée près de la salle de réunion pour observer discrètement le duo se ruer à l'affront des vagues, regardant Emma d'une toute autre manière, le maillot de bain lui allait vraiment bien...

Devant l'écho des rires et ce soudain intérêt de Jenny pour Emma, je fronçai les sourcils.

Ma vigilance, ma méfiance envers celle qui m'avait défié, ne pouvait que s'accroitre.

_Pourquoi ressentais-je un pincement au cœur devant le rapprochement qui unissait les deux femmes ?_

_La solitude me pesait déjà et je ne pouvais effacer ce mal être qu'en m'immisçant dans leur bonheur._

_En le détruisant._

**TBC**


	5. Jalouse ?

**_Voici le quatrième chapitre qui vous plaira tout autant que ceux qui précèdent j'espère :)_**

**_Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment plaisant =)_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

Je m'empressai de prendre Jenny de loin en photo avant de contacter Graham.

Je désirais en savoir plus sur la jeune fille qui s'alliait très rapidement à Emma.

_Cela attirait mes soupçons._

Je refusais l'idée qu'une inconnue partage les jours qu'ils nous restaient à venir.

_Il fallait s'en débarrasser._

- Chérie, j'ai eu peur en ne te voyant pas appeler ! Tu as tué Emma ou quoi ? demanda-t-il, affolé.

Eliminer son adjointe faisait partie du plan, mais elles étaient maintenant deux liguées contre moi.

Il me fallait revoir ma stratégie plus rigoureusement...

_Jenny ne se détacherait pas si facilement du shérif._

- J'aurais bien voulu, mais on a eu un petit contretemps…murmurais-je, en pensant immédiatement que sans cette gamine de seize ans, vu les traits du visage et le caractère juvénile, qu'Emma serait morte.

_Il avait fallu que la blonde compatisse sur le chemin et ait raison de mon bon cœur…_

- Qui t'empêche d'assister à tes réunions ? demanda Graham, en haussant le ton.

Il avait certainement eu des échos concernant ma fuite, mais cela ne m'importait guère.

J'étais surtout venue ici personnellement, les rencontres sociales étant loin d'être un grand problème.

Gold m'avait promis qu'aucuns souvenirs ne viendraient entachés ma quête de vengeance, mais voici qu'Emma était présente et venait menacer ma tranquillité.

_Et je me refusais de croire que sa rencontre avec Jenny était du pur hasard._

- C'est vraiment d'un ennui…dis-je, en soupirant.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres à l'instant même où j'envisageai pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Jenny, une autre hypothèse concernant ma soif de pouvoir et de destruction.

Je l'entrevoyais alors comme un futur pion, capable de sacrifier Emma si je la manipulais comme les autres habitants de Storybrooke.

_Cela serait un jeu d'enfant._

_Et je ne perdrais rien à essayer._

- Et Emma s'éclate, je présume ? demanda Graham, curieux.

Je fixai alors mon attention sur Emma qui s'appliquait à modeler le sable mouillé à grands coups de pelle.

Son visage affichait un air enfantin à cet instant qui me troubla.

_Sa joie était saisissante._

Et cela me pinçait étrangement le cœur de me dire que je n'en étais pas à l'origine.

- C'est le cas de le dire ! Tu imagines le shérif jouer dans le sable ? C'est du dossier ! lançais-je, alors qu'une vague vint mouiller le corps fin d'Emma.

Je me surpris à observer les courbes en rougissant.

_Il était dur de détourner le regard._

Heureusement, Jenny aspergea le shérif dont la silhouette finie dans la masse salée.

Une bataille d'eau commença alors tandis que je me sentais frustrée.

Jamais je ne pourrais participer à un tel spectacle.

_Et à qui la faute ?_

- Et elle qui s'imaginait malheureuse sur l'île ! s'exclama mon compagnon, finalement joyeux devant la tournure des évènements.

- C'est moi qui le suis…

Tous à Storybrooke possédait l'avantage d'être entouré de bien-être, d'amour et surtout chacun était heureux malgré leur perte de mémoire.

Moi, je connaissais toujours mon passé, mais mon avenir était bien incertain contrairement aux leurs qui se construisaient à plusieurs et réussissaient, même sans souvenirs de leurs vies antérieures.

_Emma avait raison : j'étais seule, démunie de sentiments, emplie de froideur._

_ Et mal en point mentalement._

- De quoi ?! Voyons Regina, je suis là et…

- Tu vois bien que ça va mal entre toi et moi. Tout n'a été que désastre dans ma vie. Et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant.

J'entendis Graham grimacer alors que je lui signalais implicitement la fin de notre relation.

- Que puis-je faire pour te remonter le moral ?

Il était touchant de voir qu'une personne se préoccupait de moi.

_Ça se faisait rare._

- Je vais t'envoyer une photo. J'aimerais que…

Je fus coupé dans mon élan par un message.

_« N'oublie pas ta promesse. Tu dois changer. Prend soin d'Emma. »_

J'eus un sourire en coin en découvrant le numéro de Kathryn.

Mon fils avait dû s'en emparer.

Il avait commis cet acte uniquement pour me rappeler ma quête de rédemption que je lui avais promise à contrecœur.

_Comment affirmer cette idée quand le mal est trop encré ?_

Peut-être en surveillant cette nouvelle venue répondant à un prénom qui ne lui était pas propre.

- Occupe – toi d'Henry, c'est le plus important.

Je raccrochai, lui envoya tout de même l'image, avant de me ruer vers le shérif qui scrutait sa sculpture de sable.

* * *

Emma se retrouvait peut-être en observant la jeune fille égarée et peinée, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entrevoir Jenny comme une ennemie.

- Une étoile ? demandais-je, en posant le regard sur l'amas de sable.

- Vous vous attendiez peut-être à votre tête ? s'exclama Emma, sur un ton railleur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cette taquinerie.

Nos joutes verbales devenaient une habitude, bien qu'elles restaient sans méchanceté.

Il n'y avait que dans ces moments que je me redécouvrais le cœur plus léger et gracieux, avant que la colère ne s'empare de mon être.

C'était ces seuls instants qui me permettaient de rester un tant soit peu humaine, tout comme ceux partagés avec Henry.

- Que faites-vous ici ?! demanda l'adolescente, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je savais bien que mon apparition la rendait furieuse, sachant que sa seule envie était d'avoir Emma pour elle toute seule.

- La réunion s'est vue écourtée et je me suis demandé qui je pouvais enquiquiner ! répondis-je, sur un ton provocateur.

Jenny me foudroya du regard ce qui me fit sourire cruellement.

- Je vous laisse, mon téléphone sonne ! annonça Emma, en s'éloignant.

Je me rapprochai alors de l'adolescente, et commença à parler, sur un ton hautain :

- Eloigne-toi de Miss Swan.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je partage du temps avec une femme de sa trempe ? lança Jenny, en fronçant les sourcils.

L'adolescente semblait avoir un tempérament de feu qui ferait d'elle une proie parfaite.

Son aventure dans la forêt avait renforcé son courage.

- Notre fils. Je ne te laisserais pas t'immiscer dans sa vie. Et encore moins entrer dans ma ville ! dis-je, sur un ton insistant.

Son ricanement me fit enrager.

- Oh, elle est belle l'excuse ! Menteuse ! s'exclama Jenny, en me pointant du doigt.

- Je ne me soucie pas du bien-être de cette blonde que je vais…déclarais-je, en essayant de paraitre froide.

J'avais toujours été cruelle, toujours avide de domination sur les autres et voici qu'on me barrait la route pour me faire un nouvel allié.

- Tu es jalouse.

- N'importe quoi ! criais-je, la pensant soudainement folle.

- Je vais habiter chez Emma, je vais pouvoir l'avoir à moi…

_Elle ne pouvait s'approprier le shérif ! _

Sans en comprendre la raison, cette idée me révulsait.

- Elle n'est pas un objet ! déclarais-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Oh…Verte de jalousie.

Elle semblait satisfaite de me voir déstabilisée devant ses paroles.

- Je suis calme, parfaitement calme ! Je vais retrouver ta famille et je peux t'assurer que tu vas t'éloigner de la mienne ! lançais-je, sur un ton froid.

- Oh, oh…Emma ? Ta famille ? Dommage qu'elle soit la sauveuse hein…

La réplique me heurta.

_Profondément._

- Je peux m'emparer de son cœur sans le briser, moi. Elle ne me hait pas, contrairement à toi ! s'écria Jenny, sur un ton cinglant.

- Elle ne me déteste pas ! Je ne suis plus une méchante, je suis…déclarais-je, à la recherche de mots.

_Je n'étais peut-être pas une autre, mais j'étais dans une voie moins obscurcie qu'habituellement…_

- Tu crois qu'il suffit de le dire pour en être sûre ?

Je la poussa par terre, cherchant un moyen de faire taire la jeune fille.

- Sale gamine ! criais-je, à pleins poumons.

- Sale sorcière !

* * *

L'appel de ma colocataire au moment où la tension atteignait son maximum entre la jeune rescapée et la mairesse fut judicieux et mon gage de sûreté.

Je préférais les laisser se chamailler entre elles, pensant que cette situation me pesait et que je ne voulais pas me retrouver au milieu des affronts, à opter pour l'une ou pour l'autre.

- Je t'assure ! J'ai embrassé David et j'ai aperçu un bébé !

J'éclatai de rire devant la réplique saugrenue.

- Il te fait juste tourner la tête ! dis-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mary Margaret continua dans sa lancée, sur ce qui relevait pour moi de la stupidité :

- Je n'envisage pas d'être enceinte, mais peut-être que je l'ai été ?! demanda-t-elle, sur un ton sincère.

_Mon amie rêvait un peu de trop à mon goût…_

- La terre appelle Mary Margaret !

- On croit aux histoires d'Henry et on ne croit même pas à la mienne ! répondit mon interlocutrice, sur un ton boudeur.

- Tu sais, j'ai du boulot ici ! dis-je, pour changer de sujet.

_Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser sur un sujet aussi étrange qu'une vision soudaine de nourrisson…_

- Je pensais que tu te la coulais douce !

Je soupirai en pensant intérieurement que c'était loin d'être le cas.

- Figure –toi que j'ai trouvé une tête de mule…

- On sait depuis longtemps que Regina l'est.

Je souria devant le franc parlé de mon amie.

- Je te parle d'une jeune fille qu'on a recueillie.

- Et ça se passe comment ?

_Bonne question ! _

- Et bien plutôt bien…Oh, mais…Oh ! Elle a mis Regina à l'eau ! Je te laisse ! m'écriais-je, effrayée.

Je me ruai près des récifs, repoussant l'adolescente qui maintenait la brune prisonnière.

Je saisis alors ma serviette pour couvrir la mairesse tout en éloignant Jenny que j'observais avec colère.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! hurlais-je, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

J'essayai de frotter le linge contre la mairesse qui tremblait de froid.

- C'est elle qui a commencé, je le jure ! lança Jenny, en pointant la concernée du doigt.

- Vous n'allez pas croire à ces gamineries, tout de même ? répliqua Regina, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce que je crois ? Que vous allez avoir besoin d'une autre tenue de soirée ! dis-je, en soupirant.

J'allais devoir lui payer d'autres vêtements pour racheter la bêtise faite par Jenny, démunie d'argent.

_De quoi passer peut-être un moment de détente entre adultes…Pour la première fois._

- Pas besoin ! Je passerais le reste de mon séjour à tuer ce qui vous sert d'enfant ! hurla Regina, en tremblant.

- Emma ! Tu as vu comment elle me traite !

Je savais l'adolescente fautive, je ne pouvais que la blâmer :

- C'était une raison pour la jeter à l'eau ?!

L'adolescente baissa la tête, l'air coupable :

- Je suis désolé.

- Regina est une adulte, tu lui dois le respect ! insistais-je, en pensant qu'il faudrait éduquer un peu plus celle qui semblait avoir été démunie de leçons de morales dans la forêt.

- Elle m'a insultée.

- Quoi ?! Non, mais…commença la mairesse, scandalisée.

Je savais dénier le vrai du faux avec mon don.

_Et je savais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, que la mairesse était franche._

- Jenny, j'ai besoin de parler à Regina en privé ! lançais-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Je ne suis pas un bébé ! Je peux rester et entendre !

- Tu l'as surtout maintenue sous l'eau, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! repris-je, encore choquée par ce que j'avais vu.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse de mal.

Il était hors de question de tuer Regina pour ma sécurité.

_S'abaisser à faire le mal n'était pas la bonne option._

Et pire encore, l'adolescente qui avait perdu son sang-froid, me faisait peur.

- Allez ma grande, j'ai besoin du maire.

Jenny finit par s'éloigner et Regina me sourit un long moment, me remerciant de la croire.

- Merci pour la serviette. Le maillot vous va bien, entre autre ! lança-t-elle, sur un ton plus jovial.

J'eus un sourire en coin, sachant qu'elle me trouvait jolie avec.

_C'était la première fois que je me faisais complimenter par Regina._

- Pourquoi ne pas vous être défendu ? demandais-je, étonnée que l'athlétique brune n'ait pas pris l'avantage face à l'adolescente mince.

- Je ne veux pas vous nuire.

_C'était touchant de la voir préoccupée par mon cas._

Et encore plus qu'elle comprenne que faire du mal à Jenny m'en ferait aussi.

- Oh…Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre ça.

- Il faut bien une première fois à tout ? lança la brune, souriante.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi je dois ce renouveau, mais ça me plait ! déclarais-je, en souriant.

- Je ne vous promets rien, juste de bien me tenir.

_C'était déjà un grand pas._

- J'espère car…commençais-je, pensant soudainement que me taire était finalement la meilleure option.

- Quoi ? Vous avez retrouvez vos souvenirs ? demanda Regina, soudainement inquiète.

- Quels souvenirs ? demandais-je, à mon tour étonnée.

- Rien, rien…

Nos regards se croisèrent un long moment.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose, madame le maire.

- Vous aussi, Miss Swan.

* * *

- S'il te plait, Emma.

Après être rentrées, je m'étais empressée de me ruer sous la douche.

Je voulais absolument éviter de recroiser l'adolescente avant le coucher, voulant passer ma première nuit sans encombre.

Et pourtant, j'écoutais Jenny se morfondre devant Emma.

_Hors de question de baisser ma garde._

- Jenny…Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider, mais tes cauchemars, tu dois les combattre toute seule ! insista Emma, sur un ton ferme.

_J'étais contente de voir qu'Emma doutait de la bienveillance de la jeune fille à son égard._

- C'est parce que tu veux dormir avec l'autre, c'est ça ? s'écria celle-ci, sur un ton désinvolte.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir pour la frapper, avant de me contenir devant la réponse du shérif :

- Elle s'appelle Regina ! Ne la nomme pas comme ça !

J'eus un sourire en coin devant la blonde aux boucles qui me défendait.

_C'était admirable._

- Et pourquoi donc ?! demanda Jenny, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est dégradant pour elle. De plus, elle m'a promis de faire des efforts ! insista Emma, sur un ton rude.

Elle désirait vraiment que Jenny se comporte mieux avec moi.

_Le fait qu'elle soit attentive envers moi qui n'a toujours été que son ennemie ne pouvait que m'émouvoir._

- Parce que tu crois en la parole d'une personne aussi maléfique ? continua Jenny, révoltée.

L'adolescente en avait vraiment après moi depuis la révélation que je lui avais faite.

_Elle voulait me détruire, effacer le mal…_

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi non plus…soupira Emma, comme à l'accoutumée dès qu'on abordait encore le sujet des contes.

- Je ne veux pas de ses efforts. Je ne veux pas d'elle, tout simplement.

La réponse de Jenny avait le mérite d'être clair, bien qu'Emma n'en démordait pas :

- C'est la mère de mon fils. On ne peut que se supporter !

- Adoptive ! C'est toi sa vraie maman, toi qui l'a eu dans ton ventre, hein ? Moi, y'a personne qui veut de moi…murmura l'adolescente, sur un ton d'un coup plus triste.

- Bien sûr que si. Je vais même te confier un secret.

Je sortis alors qu'Emma se penchait à l'oreille de la jeune fille pour parler.

Jenny sembla soudainement plus rassurée à l'idée de dormir.

La blonde se retourna pour se rendre vers son lit préparé avec les moyens du bord alors que nous nous faisions face.

_Nous étions chacune embarrassée par la proximité._

- Euh… Bonne nuit, shérif ! dis-je en lui tendant la main.

_Nous faisions déjà pas mal d'efforts pour oublier nos rancunes passées…_

Elle me serra la main en me souriant :

- Bonne nuit, madame le maire.

Je m'endormie, le cœur emplit de nouvelles promesses.

_Demain serait un autre jour…_

* * *

Le lit d'appoint fait à la va-vite ne me convenait pas.

La rudesse du sol ne m'aidait pas à fermer les yeux, encore moins mes pensées.

_La journée avait été riche en émotions._

Je me décidai à me lever, profitant du balcon offert pour m'y assoir.

La fraicheur était telle que mon short suffisait amplement.

Alors que je commençais à observer le paysage, j'entendis un bruit suspect.

Ni une, ni deux, je lançai mon poing à travers la porte, imaginant le pire.

Mon bras fut intercepté par une poigne de fer.

- Regina ? demandais-je, surprise.

- Eh oui, il n'y a pas qu'Emma Swan qui souffre d'insomnie ! lança-t-elle, sur un ton railleur.

Je continuai alors notre jeu habituel :

- Mais je suis la seule en short ! dis-je, en la détaillant du regard.

Il était étrange d'apercevoir Regina en pyjama, étant plus habitué à ces tailleurs cintrés.

_Je la découvrais sous un autre jour…_

- Les trucs sexy et court, très peu pour moi…chuchota la brune, en grimaçant.

- Je suis sûre que Graham en raffolerait pourtant !

Ma taquinerie eut pour effet de la crisper :

- Taisez-vous avec lui…

- C'est finit entre vous ? demandais-je, surprise de cette possibilité.

Elle aborda un ton bien plus grave et son visage s'assombrit soudainement.

- Je dois vous dire la vérité.

- Dois-je avoir peur ? demandais-je, en redoutant le pire.

- Non. Je ne vous tuerais pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'on vous laisse le choix à l'avenir.

Je posai une main sur son épaule et chuchota, sur un ton réconfortant :

- On a toujours le choix.

- Vous croyez que je l'ai eu quand j'ai eu l'âge de Jenny ?! s'écriait –elle, en repoussant mon geste violemment.

Je l'observai, bouche bée, essayant de comprendre ce qui se déroulait :

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Je ne peux pas être adulte si je ne suis pas responsable de mes actes et encore moins entretenir de bonnes relations avec vous, si je vous cache une telle chose.

Regina prit une grande inspiration et murmura :

- Je suis la méchante Reine.

Je pensai l'espace d'un instant qu'elle plaisantait, mais quand je vis les larmes perler sur ses joues, je compris de suite qu'elle disait vrai.

_Voici comment j'appris que j'étais la Sauveuse. _

**TBC**


	6. Divergences

**_Voici le cinquième chapitre, les amis :)_**

**_Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires qui m'aident =)_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

Je restai un moment à pleurer en silence.

Avec cette révélation, j'étais complétement chamboulée, mes anciens souvenirs remontant à la surface pour me détruire.

Je cessai de m'apitoyer sur mon sort quand je posai le regard sur le shérif, toujours stupéfaite.

_Elle paraissait tétanisée._

Tout ce qui semblait n'avoir été qu'épopée imaginaire était réel pour elle, à présent.

Son statut qu'elle ne cessait de rejeter, revenait la hanter.

- Ça va ? demandais-je, en l'observant, inquiète.

J'aurais voulu poser ma main sur la sienne comme signe de réconfort, mais ce n'était pas approprié face à ce que j'avais débité.

_Je méritais ce qui m'arrivait._

- J'essaye de me remettre de mes émotions là ! murmura alors la blonde, alors qu'elle sortait de sa léthargie.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Emma qui essayait de comprendre l'enjeu de mon annonce.

_Je me sentais si légère à l'idée qu'enfin quelqu'un partage ce fardeau…_

- Vous êtes la seule qui ait gardé votre vrai prénom ?

Je ne pouvais que répondre à ses questions sachant que j'étais à l'origine du problème :

- Parce que je suis celle qui a lancé la malédiction.

- Parce que ce truc existe aussi ?! s'écria-t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tout comme vous êtes magique.

Emma soupira, complétement décontenancée :

- Mary Margaret me parlait d'un bébé au téléphone, c'est qu'elle s'est souvenue…de moi ?

Je hochai la tête devant la triste mine de la blonde :

- Mon sort n'a pas aussi bien fonctionné que je le pensais.

- On est quoi alors, toutes les deux ? lança Emma, sur un ton vif.

J'écarquillai les yeux, me demandant ce qu'elle cherchait à exprimer.

_La situation paraissait pourtant claire._

- Ennemies. Je n'ai cessé de pourchasser vos parents, rien n'étaient trop beau pour entacher leur bonheur.

_La blonde entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens._

Le brusque contact me fit sursauter tandis qu'Emma essaya de me rassurer :

- C'était il y a longtemps, Mary Margaret vous pardonnera.

- Elle ne sera plus cette institutrice longtemps maintenant que le prince charmant est de retour…déclarais-je, sur un ton froid.

La blonde releva alors ma tête que je l'avais abaissée en direction du sol, dans le but d'ancrer son regard dans le mien.

- Il y a quelque chose de bon en vous.

_Cette idée me fit pâlir d'angoisse._

Comment pouvait-on croire à une chose pareille avec tout l'horreur que j'avais semée ?

Comment celle qui fut ma pire ennemie pouvait m'entrevoir différemment maintenant qu'elle connaissait ma véritable identité ?

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?! demandais-je, sur un ton sec.

La blonde s'était éloignée pour me jauger du regard.

- Un pressentiment.

_Comment une simple journée avait pu améliorer nos rapports ?_

Pourquoi s'avérer à défendre le mal ?

- Une simple intuition ne va pas enlever la haine que j'éprouve pour vos parents et inversement.

_Le ton hostile que j'employais me prouvait que j'étais une cause perdue._

- Vous ne m'avez pas tué alors que vous auriez pu le faire sans problème ! Cela montre bien que vous êtes sur le bon chemin, un peu à la croisée.

Je la coupai, énervée par cette foutue hypothèse de rédemption.

_J'étais loin d'être un ange._

- Je l'ai fait pour Henry.

- Uniquement ? demanda Emma, sur un ton malicieux.

Le regard clair insistant finit par me faire céder :

- Très bien. J'avoue aussi résister parce que je veux être…normale.

- Et même pas un peu pour moi ? demanda Emma, en souriant.

Le shérif semblait avoir repris des couleurs et sa bonne humeur.

- Ça va les chevilles, Miss Swan ?

Elle souria un long moment devant ma réplique et finit par retourner s'assoir à mes côtés.

- Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que j'aimais votre nouvelle attitude ! déclara-t-elle, sincèrement.

- Je le sais. Et je compte la conserver. C'est pour ça que je mets les choses aux claires.

_Une partie de moi souhaitait que la blonde me voie autrement et puisse me sauver d'une mort certaine._

_L'autre côté plus obscur, me poussait à rejeter toute aide._

- C'est bien de vous voir honnête ! répondit Emma, en cherchant à nouveau ma paume.

_J'éloignai alors mes doigts rapidement, habituée à être seule dans les pires moments._

- Ça ne m'en rend pas moins malheureuse ! dis-je, en soupirant.

- La vie est faite de surprises.

J'acquiesçai :

- C'est sûr que si on m'avait dit que je céderais à un de vos caprices…

Je cherchais encore la raison qui m'avait poussée à accepter un ordre du shérif.

J'étais habitué à ce qu'elle rejette mon autorité, mais je n'étais pas familière du fait de me laisser dominer par celle-ci.

Quelque chose se permutait dans mon être.

_Mais, quoi ?_

- L'avoir fait prouve que vous êtes dans la bonne voie. Vous n'avez pas laissé Jenny sur cette route et c'est bien de votre part.

Je vous dis pas que je vais être votre amie, ni que je ne suis pas en colère que vous m'ayez privé de mes parents, mais il faut arrêter de vous blâmer. Et voir le bien que vous faites.

Je demeurai bouche bée devant le discours d'Emma.

_Elle semblait si certaine et sa motivation à m'aider me touchait, mais je n'étais pas convaincue que le mal ait totalement disparu en moi. _

- J'ai encore le cœur noir, vous savez.

_Mes yeux avaient perdus de leur éclat._

J'étais totalement désespérée.

- Y'a bien une lumière qui peut vous éclairer ! insista la blonde.

- Mais où est-elle ? demandais-je, en tournant la tête de tous les côtés, en sanglotant.

Le shérif sembla compatir à mon chagrin.

_Elle empoigna fermement une de mes mains et la serra fermement._

- Je crois en vous, ne me décevez pas.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres devant nos mains liées.

_« Tu n'es plus seule »_ me murmura mon cœur.

Ma conscience, quant à elle, m'ordonna de refuser cette pitié démunie de compassion.

_Si Emma Swan voulait vraiment me sauver du pire et de moi –même, il y allait avoir du travail…_

- Quel est le programme de demain ? demandais-je, en prenant du recul.

_Oublier le chagrin qui me pesait en pensant aux jours suivants m'aidait à lutter…_

- Vous qui connaissez mieux les lieux que moi, je comptais sur une randonnée ! proposa Emma, d'une voix douce.

_Son idée semblait prometteuse…_

- Promettez-moi une chose ! lança Emma, après un moment de silence.

Je soupirai, sachant d'avance qu'on allait encore parler de ce qu'elle essayait d'assimiler, de ce qui m'insupportait.

_Je désirais plus que tout tirer un trait sur mon passé._

_En parler ne m'en délivrerait pas._

- Je ne suis pas Gold…On ne fait pas de deal avec moi.

- C'est une requête ! insista Emma, en me suppliant du regard.

Etrangement, je finis par craquer, bien que j'y mette une certaine réserve :

- Pas sûr qu'elle soit approuvée.

La demande de la blonde me surpris :

- N'utilisez pas la magie sur mes...parents.

- Vous voulez qu'on se fasse une lutte équitable ?

- Je veux que vous….oubliez ! finit par m'avouer le shérif, avec difficulté.

Je refusai immédiatement, malgré le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour ne pas me heurter en me demandant une telle requête :

- C'est un peu trop me demander.

- C'est ce qui pourrait vous rendre heureuse ! suggéra Emma, maladroitement.

- Non. J'ai longtemps pensé ne plus être capable d'aimer, Henry m'a prouvé le contraire. Je n'en suis pas plus heureuse.

- Mais, Henry n'est pas votre « True Love » ! s'exclama la blonde, étonnée.

J'éclatai de rire devant l'expression :

- Ca y est, on emploie les termes sacrés ? lançais-je, sur un ton railleur.

Je souriais enfin depuis le début de ce dialogue, avant de répondre à sa question implicite :

- Un jour, il me sera possible d'aimer très fort, quand ça ira mieux. Quand je serais moins garce.

Un long silence prit place pendant lequel chacune essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit et de penser au meilleur à venir.

- Du coup, cette randonnée ? relança le shérif, attendant ma réaction.

Je répondis par la positive :

- Ca me ferait plaisir, en effet.

- A Jenny aussi ! répliqua aussitôt la blonde, tout sourire.

- Pas sure qu'elle soit aussi réceptive à l'idée ! rétorquais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me méfiais trop de l'adolescente qui demeurait encore une inconnue pour ma part.

_Jenny me détestait._

- Elle vous voit comme…commença Emma, pour calmer ma colère.

- Ce que j'ai toujours été ! dis-je, las.

Emma soupira devant mon entêtement.

- On va s'affronter, Swan. Plus vite que vous ne le pensez ! déclarais-je, sur un ton ferme.

La blonde secoua la tête :

- Il n'y a plus de Reine.

- En moi, si ! répliquais-je, immédiatement.

Le shérif pouffa de rire en me demandant :

- Vous voyez un château peut-être ?

- Le balcon pourrait faire office…chuchotais-je, sur un ton plaisantin.

- Je sais que derrière ce côté ironique se cache une grande tristesse.

Je fus soudainement furieuse à la simple pensée que le shérif m'ait mise à nue et que je lui paraisse faible.

_Je ne l'avais jamais été._

- Et quand bien même ! Vous pensez qu'en faisant mon psy, tout s'arrangera ?! dis-je, en haussant le ton.

Mon interlocutrice haussa les épaules :

- Laissez tomber. J'idéalise toujours un peu trop les gens…

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre, quand je l'empoignai fermement :

- Emma !

Je m'étonnai moi-même en entendant cette appellation.

- Vous avez le choix. Etre rejetée de tous ou avoir un peu de soutiens de ma part ! lança la concernée avant de quitter définitivement le balcon.

_Il me fallait réfléchir…_

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever alors je m'habillai.

Je profitais de l'absence de Regina pour m'approprier la salle de bain.

Alors que j'allais enfiler un débardeur, Jenny ouvra la porte à la volée.

- Oh désolé…Je pensais être seule ! lança l'adolescente, confuse.

Elle allait repartir quand elle aperçue quelque chose qui attira son attention, à la naissance de mon soutien-gorge.

- D'où…d'où ça vient ? demanda-t-elle, en pointant du doigt une cicatrice présente.

Je palpai la marque avant d'éloigner mes doigts, essayant de chasser mon passé.

- C'est un vieux souvenir.

- Elle t'a frappée, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Jenny, en haussant le ton.

J'écarquillai les yeux en comprenant qu'elle parlait de la mairesse.

- Regina ?! Non je t'assure…commençais-je, troublée.

- Comment t'explique ça ?!

- Ma dernière famille d'accueil n'était pas très chaleureuse ! finis-je, par avouer.

Je mis mon haut en place pour éviter d'avoir à lui raconter ma vie passée.

- Tu sais, tout ne se résume pas Regina…murmurais-je, en lui souriant.

_J'essayais de penser à autre chose que mes souvenirs douloureux._

Heureusement pour moi, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Je vous ai préparé le petit –déjeuner ! lança Regina, tout sourire.

- Vraiment ? dis-je, ébahie.

J'étais stupéfaite que la mairesse soit de si bonne humeur vu la nouvelle catastrophique d'hier qui l'avait agitée.

_Elle avait fait son choix._

- Tu penses qu'on va faire la paix avec de la nourriture ? Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! s'offusqua alors l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils.

_Il allait être dur de réunir ces deux-là…_

- Jenny ! Tu pourrais lui dire merci pour le repas ! dis-je, en pointant du doigt les plateaux remplis.

J'étais persuadée qu'elle n'avait utilisé aucune magie pour cuisiner.

_Cela me rendait fière d'elle._

- Je veux bien l'appeler par son prénom, mais faut pas pousser !

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude rebelle de la jeune fille.

- Tu te trompes sur mon compte. Je ne te veux aucun mal, ni à Emma.

Le ton doux de la mairesse me fit sourire.

_Je la savais enclin à être meilleure à présent._

- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis. Je ne veux pas que tu t'immisce entre moi et Emma ! déclara Jenny, sur un ton froid.

- Oh doucement…Je ne suis à personne ! dis-je, voulant apaiser les désaccords.

Je fis un clin d'œil à Regina pour l'inciter à ne pas se laisser abattre.

_Elles finiraient par se pardonner mutuellement._

- Je veux renouer avec toi.

J'insistai alors sur l'idée de la brune :

- Regina veut oublier vos débuts houleux. Elle connait l'île par cœur pour la randonnée !

Jenny s'agita violemment :

- Tu avais dit qu'il n'y aurait que nous deux !

- C'est que mes réunions…Je ne peux plus…murmura Regina, déboussolée par la rancœur de l'adolescente.

- Tu ne veux plus plutôt ! Il suffirait de passer dans une boutique pour acheter une nouvelle tenue ! s'écria la plus jeune, hargneuse.

- Les réunions me fatiguent.

- Va faire une sieste alors !

Je décidai d'arrêter le débat puéril :

- Jenny !

Celle-ci se renfrogna et finit par baisser d'un ton devant mon air outré.

- Elle est restée toute la nuit sur le balcon et elle n'a pas une cerne…maugréa-t-elle, d'un ton boudeur.

- Tu m'as espionnée ?! s'injuria Regina, le poing rageur.

Je lançai un regard foudroyant à l'adolescente, sachant qu'elle faisait encore référence aux contes de fées.

- Jenny…Arrête avec tes préjugés.

- Je sais qu'elle est la Reine du livre ! insista la concernée, en positionnant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- On le sait toutes ! déclarais-je, sur un ton franc.

- Et toi tu copine avec la femme qui t'a enlevé ta famille ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'élever la voix :

- C'est un problème qui ne concerne que moi.

- Pourtant, tu ne peux pas rester avec elle. Regina est le mal en personne.

A l'annonce de cette phrase, Regina cessa de répondre, enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras.

_Je maudissais à cet instant la responsable de cet état de faiblesse._

- Ma grande, elle s'est occupée de mon fils alors que je l'ai abandonné. Je lui en serais toujours grée.

Je décidai d'énoncer les choses autrement, pour que Jenny évite de se liguer contre la mairesse :

- Ton absence de souvenirs te permet de vivre une nouvelle vie. Ça te laisse en quelque sorte une nouvelle chance, pleins de nouvelles choses à découvrir. Laisse Regina découvrir de nouvelles choses aussi.

Je pensais que mon discours avait résolu le conflit, mais il reprenait, inlassablement :

- Je veux qu'on soit une famille avec Henry.

Regina releva alors la tête, les yeux assombris par la rage :

- Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour ça, Swan !

- Tu n'auras pas le choix. Emma va m'adopter.

Devant la révélation fulgurante de Jenny, je me mordis les lèvres.

_J'avais clamé cette option pour rassurer l'adolescente sur ses cauchemars et voici que cette idée me revenait en pleine figure…_

- Quoi ?!

- Je…comptais le dire. J'attendais juste le bon moment ! dis-je, embarrassée.

- Vous comptez adopter un enfant sauvage, venant des bois ?! s'écria Regina, révulsée.

Jenny fonça droit sur la mairesse quand elle entendit la manière dont celle-ci la nommait.

- De quel droit tu oses m'appeler comme ça ?!

- Ça suffit ! criais-je, en me positionnant entre les deux.

En étant au milieu, je pouvais intercepter toute idée de frappe.

- Méchante, méchante, méchante…

Jenny attisait la haine de la mairesse qui plongeait tête la première dans l'effet de provocation.

L'adolescente continua à ma plus grande surprise avec ses « méchante », un sourire cruel sur le visage.

_J'étais soudainement effrayée par cette attitude._

- Je n'y suis pas ! finit par hurler Regina en lançant un poing rageur en direction de Jenny.

Une force incroyable me fit virevolter à travers la chambre.

_La journée commençait bien…_

**TBC**


	7. Différente

**_Nos chers scénaristes ayant éradiqués le SQ, il nous faut bien un moyen de se consoler..._**

**_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aidera._**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

- Emma ! hurla Regina, en s'élançant à mon encontre.

Protestée contre les planches en bois, je grimaçais de douleur.

Mon corps avait non seulement brisé le lit miteux, mais m'avait blessé.

_La souffrance éradiquait mon corps._

La brune me tendit la main pour que je m'en sers d'appuis avant que Jenny ne la pousse au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, sale timbrée ?! hurla l'adolescente alors qu'elle enserrait le cou de la brune avec force.

J'écarquillai les yeux de terreur devant l'acte qui se déroulait.

- Jenny ! Relâche Regina ! criais-je, en bataillant pour me lever.

La seule réponse à ma tentative fut une chute qui me peina encore plus en retour.

La jeune fille se rua dans mes bras en me voyant désespérée.

- Je suis désolée ! s'exclama Jenny, en sanglotant.

Je l'enlaçai fermement, observant la mairesse se relever avec difficulté.

_Elle ne s'était même pas défendue._

- Ça va aller, calme-toi ! murmurais-je à l'adolescente agitée.

Jenny semblait horrifiée par la violence dont elle faisait preuve.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle te touche. Ma famille, ils faisaient pareil…

Je fus révulsée en pensant qu'elle avait été le témoin de sévices comme ceux-ci.

_Je comprenais tant alors son refus de s'abaisser à l'autorité qui émanait de la mairesse, ce côté rebelle malgré un fond sensible…_

- Ça n'arrivera plus ! dis-je, en la serrant du plus fort possible pour effacer ces mauvais souvenirs qui faisaient surface.

_On avait comme un point commun._

Je ne doutais alors plus que la jeune fille puisse être mienne dans l'avenir, tant elle me ressemblait de toutes parts.

- Ça va, Swan ? demanda alors Regina, en me lançant un regard inquiet à mon encontre.

Je fus ravie que la brune me manifeste un peu d'attention.

Etrangement, j'appréciai le doux toucher sur ma peau, la tendresse dont elle faisait preuve à s'enquérir de ma santé.

- J'ai horriblement mal à la cheville ! déclarais-je, alors que sa main se posa enfin sur l'os gonflé.

Regina semblait minutieuse, malgré le regard inquisiteur de Jenny.

- Je pense à une entorse ! déclara la brune, en baissant le regard au sol.

Son visage s'assombrit immédiatement devant la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait subitement.

Je décidai alors de dédramatiser la situation devant la mine déconfite de la mairesse :

- Ça veut dire, pas de randonnée ? demandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

Regina entra directement dans le jeu, m'emplissant de joie en la voyant sourire :

- Ça veut dire que vous allez douiller un moment !

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice qui me fit étrangement chaud au cœur.

Elle semblait commencer à être plus joyeuse, moins triste de sa vie qui semblait soi-disant sans intérêt.

La voir muer ainsi me réjouissait.

- C'est de votre faute ! lança soudainement Jenny, sur un ton plus que glacial.

Je vis le regard auparavant chaleureux de Regina se mouvoir pour foncer, la colère régnant.

- Comment…commença celle-ci, consternée.

Je n'en voulais à aucune des deux pour mon état actuel, je désirais juste arranger le conflit.

_L'éloigner._

- L'important est de soigner ça. Il y a bien un hôpital ici ? lançais-je, à l'adresse de Regina.

Je soupirai quand la réponse se fit entendre :

- Le plus près est celui de Storybrooke.

J'approchai ma paume de celle de la charismatique brune pour entrelacer nos doigts.

- Rentrons alors.

Regina n'évita pas le rapprochement et chercha même à me relever, heureuses de voir qu'on pouvait maintenant compter sur l'une et l'autre en cas de problème.

_Ce voyage avait fait évoluer nos rapports conflictuels._

_Et j'en étais plus que satisfaite._

- Elle pourrait faire disparaitre ta blessure.

L'adolescente venait de briser l'échange amical, créant à ma plus grande surprise, un pincement à mon cœur.

- Jenny, je…commençai Regina, plus anxieuse.

L'adolescente se défendit avec hargne, comme à l'accoutumée :

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ce droit revient à Emma.

- Elle ne pourra pas ma grande, Regina m'a promis d'être différente.

J'entrevis la brune me remercier en silence.

_J'étais persuadée qu'elle œuvrait maintenant pour le bien._

Il était donc hors de question de l'inciter à retrouver son statut démoniaque.

- Et c'est parce qu'elle est différente qu'elle t'envoie voler dans la pièce ? demanda Jenny, sur un ton railleur.

Regina serra les poings, fronçant les sourcils :

- Sans toi et tes manières de vagabonde, je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille !

L'adolescente s'encra un peu plus dans mon étreinte.

Je la sentais plus sereine et apaisée, tout comme je l'étais plus sur le cas que représentait Regina.

_Que j'aimais cette nouvelle sensation…_

- Elle a la force nécessaire pour te soigner. Ça t'éviterait d'endurer le trajet.

- Je ne peux pas. Je veux être meilleure.

J'observai les deux silhouettes me demandant quelle option préférer avant de répondre :

- Je ne forcerais pas Regina.

_Il était mieux de l'épargner, d'éviter de voir apparaitre à nouveau une dispute maintenant que nos liens semblaient plus paisibles et la parole plus aisée._

- Ça va te coûter quoi de puiser en toi la magie nécessaire à sa guérison ? demanda Jenny, curieuse.

- Ça risque de faire réapparaitre le mal qui reste en moi.

L'adolescente finit par battre en retraite devant ma détermination.

_Mon choix était fait._

Nous retournerions toutes les trois à Storybrooke.

_Et la vie y serait encore plus harmonieuse._

- C'est juste dommage de partir d'ici, j'aimais beaucoup les lieux…chuchota Jenny, dépitée.

_Il était clair que les bons moments passés ici me manqueraient, mais j'étais persuadée qu'on y reviendrait._

_D'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Si possible sans carte au risque qu'on me la colle sur le front ou qu'on me la fasse manger…_

- Tu verras que la ville est plutôt pas mal et Henry va t'adorer ! dis-je, pour la rassurer.

Je commençai à caresser les longs cheveux blonds, un geste maternel que j'eus du mal à appliquer.

_Cela me semblait toujours aussi difficile d'épancher mes sentiments depuis que j'avais été privée d'amour dans mon enfance._

- Tu habites avec lui ?

Je rectifiai alors les propos de Jenny :

- J'habite avec mes am…parents. On partage la garde d'Henry avec Regina.

Il était dur de considérer mes colocataires comme étant ceux m'ayant donnés la vie…

_Tant de questions demeuraient sans réponse._

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu vives seule.

La remarque de l'adolescente me fit froncer les sourcils.

_Est-ce que les affronts cesseront un jour ?_

- Jenny, évite de la blesser ! insistais-je, sur un ton ferme.

La concernée allait protester, mais Regina intervenu :

- Laissez…Je mérite.

- Je veux que tu changes de comportement, Jenny.

Il était temps d'apprendre les bonnes manières à la réfractaire.

_Je ne pouvais l'adopter si elle se comportait toujours comme une sauvage…_

- Je suis sociable ! lança Jenny, comme si cette évidence ressouderait tout le problème.

- Pas assez. Evite la violence. Je sais que c'est compliqué, que tu as certainement de bonnes raisons, mais…

L'adolescente me coupa, les yeux embrumés, l'air soudainement plus fragile :

- Tout le temps ils me frappaient, je me souviens de ça…

Je fus plus que peinée devant la tristesse qui émanait de la jeune fille :

- Je te protégerais maintenant.

J'aperçu Regina détourner le regard alors que je caressais le visage de Jenny pour la réconforter.

J'aurais presque cru voir une pointe de jalousie derrière l'écœurement que je découvrais.

- On peut arrêter le moment sentimental et se concentrer sur le retour ?

J'esquissai un sourire devant la tête de la brune.

- Rangez les affaires, moi j'aide Emma à marcher.

La réplique de Jenny foudroya Regina sur place :

- Et pourquoi, toi ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée :

- Ça ne va pas recommencer ?!

- Je suis aussi amie avec Emma que toi ! s'exclama la mairesse, scandalisée.

- Amie ? Je ne crois pas qu'on peut définir votre relation comme ça.

Je stoppai le dialogue houleux en intervenant :

- Regina sait simplement que je ne suis pas légère, Jenny…

- Et comment sait-elle ça ?

Jenny semblait soudainement méfiante, alors que l'explication était très simple :

- Tu ne l'as pas vu manger toutes ses sucreries habituelles, mais quand ce sera le cas, tu verras et tu comprendras.

L'adolescente se mit à sourire en imaginant mon appétit d'ogre et accepta :

- Très bien. Chacune une épaule.

Alors que Jenny commençai à ranger les vêtements, Regina se rapprocha de moi.

La brune entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, le seul contact qu'on s'autorisait depuis peu.

_Le seul qui symbolisait un rapprochement._

- Merci, Swan.

- Dites pas ça avant d'avoir soulevé mes kilos ! dis-je, en m'esclaffant.

- Non, je voulais dire…Pour votre soutien.

Le regard noisette sembla s'adoucir.

- C'était le deal, n'est-ce-pas ? demandais-je, me rappelant l'accord qu'on avait conclu.

- Plus de deal. Je veux qu'on s'entende et si ça passe par accepter Jenny dans la ville alors…

- Vous changez, c'est beau à voir.

_Pour la première fois depuis ma rencontre avec Regina Mills, je me surpris à l'apprécier énormément._

* * *

Emma avait fini par s'endormir sur la banquette arrière de sa coccinelle, épuisée.

Je m'étais résolue à conduire son véhicule, bien que je ne fusse pas enchantée par l'idée.

Cela me permettait de discuter un peu avec Jenny, présente sur le siège conducteur.

_Et de trouver une solution à nos disputes._

- Tu comptes rester muette jusqu'à l'arrivée ? demandais-je, sur un ton railleur.

La jeune fille n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le départ, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre et les paysages qui défilaient.

_Nos attitudes civilisées devaient lui paraitre si compliquées à suivre…_

- On ne sait jamais, défois que tu veuilles m'arracher la langue ! répondit –elle, sur un ton taquin.

Je secouai rapidement la tête :

- Je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point.

Jenny fronça les sourcils, ses poings se crispant :

- Le livre mentionnait des cœurs brisés.

- Et ça t'effraie ? répliquais-je, immédiatement, essayant de calmer le trouble.

- Ta tête ne me fait pas peur du tout, mais n'essaye pas d'arracher celui d'Emma.

Je souria devant l'avertissement.

_Le shérif était l'objet de beaucoup d'affection et d'attention…_

- Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais.

Ma phrase sonna comme une évidence, je faisais vraiment un pas en avant en outrepassant mon passé.

- Pourquoi être aussi gentille d'un coup ? Je suis sûre que tu te rapproches d'Emma pour que tous t'épargne. Tu sais qu'ils l'écouterons.

J'éclatai de rire devant l'argument de la jeune fille avant de me justifier :

- Je ne fais pas ça pour mon intérêt. J'ai survécu à toutes les tentatives de meurtres dirigées à mon encontre jusqu'à présent. Et sans le shérif.

- Pourquoi, alors ?

- Viendra un jour où tu comprendras que le mal fatigue. On perd toute attache à s'y enraciner…Et ça te rend malheureuse ! expliquais-je, la voix brisée par certains faits antérieurs douloureux.

- Emma te rend heureuse ?

- J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler sans avoir à la manipuler. Et ce sentiment me plait.

Je plongeai ma main dans le sac en plastique à mes côtés pour en ressortir une pomme, coupant alors tout dialogue.

Jenny fixa longuement le fruit, les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est…mon fruit préféré ! avoua-t-elle, déconcertée.

La jeune fille se frottait la tête, certaines réminiscences lui revenaient en mémoire.

Mon cœur se serra devant la souffrance éprouvée de Jenny.

_Je compatissais._

- Je suis ravie de t'apprendre qu'on a un point commun.

- C'est mon péché mignon, enfin à ma connaissance ! déclara Jenny, en massant son front.

J'éloignai ses paumes de son visage, plongeant mon regard dans le sien :

- Ne t'épuise pas à essayer de te souvenir, ça viendra.

L'adolescente semblait affligée, mais pas insensible à ma tentative de réconciliation.

- J'ai peur qu'on m'éloigne d'Emma. Et ça me coupe même l'envie d'une pomme.

J'essayai de tarir sa nervosité.

Etrangement, je me retrouvais devant l'air égaré et apeuré qu'elle essayait de dompter pour paraître forte.

_J'avais tant utilisé ce genre d'expression comme masque, pour dissimuler ma bonté à travers les ténèbres._

- Emma va tout faire pour te garder. C'est une bornée.

Je tendis alors le sac à mon interlocutrice, pensant qu'elle désirerait manger pour occuper les heures de routes restantes.

- Tu as éliminé la mère d'Emma comme ça, j'ai un peu de mal tu vois…murmura Jenny, en s'éloignant de l'objet, comme si le danger s'y reflétait.

Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce fait honteux, mais mes attentions étaient toutes autres à présent.

_J'étais bienveillante._

- Elles viennent de mon jardin. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'intoxiquer moi-même ! dis-je, pour la tenter et changer ses préjugés.

Jenny sembla soudainement rêveuse :

- Un pommier…La chance.

- Tu pourras venir en cueillir, quand tu auras du temps libre.

_Après tout, si je désirais améliorer nos rapports affligeants, je n'avais d'autre choix que de me montrer conciliante et gentille._

- Vraiment ?!

- Ce sera toujours meilleur que les plats surgelés d'Emma…chuchotais-je, amusée.

Jenny observa la concernée, un sourire radieux sur le visage :

- Peu m'importe. Elle est vraiment belle.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant.

_L'air mélodieux qui régnait en Jenny m'effrayait._

- Serais-ce des sentiments que je découvre ? demandais-je, bouche bée.

_L'idée que l'adolescente s'approprie Emma me donnait la nausée._

La blonde méritait vraiment quelqu'un de bien, de sur financièrement et mentalement.

- Je n'ai pas de penchant pour les femmes, madame le maire.

Je la scrutai, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux, sans trouver de réponse.

_Je me sentais étonnamment frustrée._

- Emma est un peu trop vieille pour toi…

- Mais bien conservée pour toi, hein ? répliqua-t-elle, immédiatement.

Je me figeai devant la proposition implicite.

_Je n'étais pas attirée par Emma, juste contrariée -et non jalouse !- à l'idée qu'elle puisse être aimée alors qu'on ne cessait de me repousser ou de m'ignorer._

- On est toujours à se chamailler ! dis-je, sachant qu'aucun sentiment ne pouvait naitre entre le shérif et moi-même.

Non seulement l'hypothèse paraissait improbable, mais nous étions trop différentes et nos statuts ne nous laissaient aucunement cette possibilité.

_De plus, mon cœur ne battait aucunement pour Emma._

_Je commençais seulement à la considérer comme proche._

- Dis…Tu aimes cuisiner ? demandais-je, d'une voix douce.

Je désirais changer de sujet, l'ancien m'ayant vraiment troublé l'esprit.

_L'idée de désirer Emma chamboulait tout en moi._

- Je ne sais vraiment…

- Je pourrais te montrer comment faire d'une pomme, une tarte délicieuse.

- C'est un piège ?

La réplique de Jenny me fit de la peine, mais je n'en montrai rien.

_Comment les autres allaient retrouver confiance en moi ?_

- Pourquoi je te sens déçue ? demanda l'adolescente, devant la tristesse qui émanait de mon être.

_Je repris alors mon sang froid, effaçant mon chagrin._

- J'espérais juste que ça serait plus facile. Je suis nulle, vraiment trop…

Alors que j'étais complétement déprimée, Jenny effleura ma main pour s'emparer du fruit couleur vermillon qu'elle avait refusé auparavant, mais que j'avais gardé dans le creux de ma paume.

- On tente de faire la paix ?

Je tournai la tête, stupéfaite devant sa demande, voulant être certaine que ce n'était en rien une plaisanterie.

- On tente de faire la paix ! dis-je, en souriant enfin.

Elle m'observa prendre un autre fruit, identique à l'aspect du sien, et nous croquâmes le met en même temps, scellant la fin des affronts.

_Du moins, pour un moment._

* * *

Alors que l'hôpital fut enfin à portée de vue, mon estomac se noua.

Il fallait vraiment que je m'excuse pour ce que j'infligeais au shérif.

C'était peut-être involontaire, mais elle aurais des séquelles et ne pourrait certainement pas se déplacer à sa guise dans les prochains jours.

Je devais me faire pardonner.

_Mais, par quel biais ?_

**TBC**


	8. Le calme avant la tempête

**_Que j'aime ce chapitre, un de ceux que j'ai le mieux réussis je pense :)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

Après avoir scruté les visages de tous les patients présents, observé ma montre une dizaine de fois, je faisais les cents pas, essayant de ne pas me ronger les ongles, malgré mon anxiété.

Je ne pouvais décemment plus attendre devant la chambre d'Emma.

Pourtant, je m'étais résolue à ne pas l'accompagner, Jenny étant la seule apte.

_Elle était sa fille à présent._

_Et moi ?_ Je n'étais rien si ce n'était une connaissance…

Je me sentais pourtant attristée devant ce statut.

_Il n'était plus question de jalousie, mais surtout d'une insupportable solitude._

Que faire pour que tous oublient mon passé ?

* * *

Vient le temps où j'entrais dans la chambre proposée à Emma, chancelante, l'estomac noué à l'idée qu'elle me désigne coupable de sa blessure et ne désire plus m'offrir de soutiens, plus un brin d'humanité.

Emma était allongée sur un lit, l'adolescente parfaitement encrée dans ses bras, repliée sur le côté gauche du shérif.

- Désolée de déranger…murmurais-je, étrangement bouleversée par la vue qu'on m'offrait.

J'allais refermer la porte quand la voix d'Emma se fit entendre, me clamant de rester.

Je fis quelques pas près du lit, hésitante.

Je n'avais pas peur de la proximité…_juste d'être rejetée, comme à l'accoutumée._

- Ça va ? demandais-je, en posant mon regard sur la cheville enveloppée de tissus.

Je posai une main sur l'attelle, peinée devant ce que j'avais engendré.

- Vous avez fait le bon diagnostic. Vous êtes aussi douée en tant que maire que médecin ! déclara la blonde, en me souriant.

- Ah quoi bon si ça vous cause du…

Emma me coupa en posant son index sur mes lèvres.

Le soudain contact me fit rougir et détourner le regard.

- C'est pour votre bien que vous n'avez pas utilisé vos pouvoirs sur moi. Je vous en suis reconnaissante car vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas que dans votre intérêt que d'oublier votre côté sombre, mais aussi dans celui de toute la ville.

Je baissai les yeux au sol, résignée :

- J'aurais pu vous évitez tout ça…

Les doigts du shérif vinrent alors se nicher avec difficulté sur mes cheveux dans l'espoir de m'apaiser.

Malheureusement, ce mouvement fut celui de trop.

_Nous reculâmes toutes les deux devant autant de rapprochement._

- J'aimerais réparer mon erreur.

Emma secoua la tête, me clamant que ce que je considérais comme faute grave venait de Jenny et de son insolence.

- Ne soyez pas trop gentille avec elle ! murmura-t-elle, en mentionnant implicitement l'adolescente.

Je compris alors qu'Emma n'acceptait point cette attirance fusionnelle que celle qui fut l'inconnue éprouvait pour elle.

Sans compter que cette admiration poussait Jenny à employer toute sorte de violence envers moi.

_Et je me laissais faire pour être accepter par Emma…_

- Je suis celle qui a voulu l'abandonner sur la route, j'ai le mauvais rôle.

Emma corrigea alors ma phrase, tout en posant sa main sur ma paume, la chaleur qui se diffusant me réconforta énormément.

_Il semblait que le temps avait amélioré nos anciennes divergences…_

- Vous êtes celle qui lui a proposée de cueillir des pommes dans son jardin. Ce n'est pas à négliger.

J'écarquillai les yeux, ébahie qu'elle ait pu assister à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Jenny pendant le retour :

- Vous ne dormiez pas ?!

- Pour que je loupe cet instant-là ? Oh non ! répondit Emma, en éclatant de rire.

Le shérif semblait fière de moi, de mes progrès face au caractère complexe de l'adolescente, acharnée à vouloir me détester.

- J'essaye vraiment de m'adapter à sa présence ! dis-je, pour justifier mon récent doux comportement envers Jenny.

- Elle finira par faire de même. Ce n'est qu'une adolescente en mal d'avenir, emplie de doutes.

Ma paume commença à trembler tout comme mes pupilles semblaient embrumées, mon être tout entier étant à nouveau chagriné.

- J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette pour de bon à chaque pas que je ferais vers elle, à l'avenir ! lançais-je, en abaissant la tête.

Emma agrippa plus fermement ma main, déclarant d'une voix douce :

- Vous avez fait le premier, c'est le plus dur.

Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas, la blonde décida d'insister :

- Il faut qu'elle s'adapte à Storybrooke, à tout ce nouvel environnement. Elle va rechercher des alliés.

Ma tête se releva alors brusquement, révélant un regard plus marqué et foncé, la haine m'envahissant :

- Qui me dit que ce ne sera pas en vos parents ?

J'eus peur l'espace d'un instant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi face à cette rage qui réapparaissait soudainement.

A ma plus grande surprise, Emma ne fut aucunement effrayée et préféra me taquiner :

- Tant que ce n'est pas en Archie !

Devant mon mutisme, Emma finit par poser son autre main sur mon épaule, me secouant pour que je réagisse :

- Hé ! Je plaisantais, madame…

Sans repousser les doigts envahisseurs, je finis par parler, pensant m'être assez questionné sur cette bipolarité dont j'étais victime :

- Je réfléchissais, désolé.

- Aurais-je l'honneur de savoir à quoi ?

Face à l'air soudain malicieux d'Emma, j'eus des difficultés à avaler ma salive.

- Peut-être que je…Non, c'est trop présomptueux…commençais-je, en bredouillant.

- Dites toujours.

Mon idée était complétement stupide.

_Emma n'accepterait jamais._

- Peut-être que je pourrais m'occuper de vous ! avouais-je, finalement.

Au moins, j'aurais l'espoir de me sentir utile et de me faire pardonner d'une Emma vouée aux béquilles pendant un bon moment.

_De prouver à tous que j'étais capable de m'investir dans le bien._

- C'est vraiment gentil, mais j'ai mes amis, enfin parents…J'ai besoin d'eux comme repères maintenant.

J'essayai d'insister, pensant qu'elle refusait à cause de nos querelles passées et de nos caractères différents :

- Henry serait content que vous veniez. Et le manoir serait plus grand que…

La blonde me coupa soudainement, répondant sur un ton ferme :

- J'ai peut-être envie de mieux connaitre mes parents, non ?

J'acquiesçai, blessée, étonnée de la dureté du ton.

Emma se mordit les lèvres face à ma mine déçue, avant de se rattraper :

- Je vais y réfléchir, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Cette simple réponse réussit à me redonner un peu d'espoir.

- Venez ! déclara alors vivement Emma, en tapotant la place de libre, à sa droite.

Je fus soudainement embarrassée à l'idée d'être collée contre la blonde, ne sachant comment m'empêcher de faire le moindre geste pour la brusquer, sachant aussi que cela nous relierait encore plus l'une à l'autre.

_Et cette pensée m'intriguait autant qu'elle me charmait._

- Quoi ? Mais…dis-je, alors que les doigts du shérif entrelacèrent mes doigts, pour me pousser à l'encontre du lit.

- Venez, je ne vais pas vous manger ! continua Emma, en me poussant encore plus.

Les doigts enlacés, je finis par m'allonger au bout du lit, n'osant trop m'approcher.

_ Quelque chose me retenait._

- Merci. D'être là.

- C'est la moindre des choses.

- Amies ?

La simple question me fit sourire pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans la chambre.

- Je crois bien que oui ! répondis-je, avec enthousiasme.

- Et ça commence avec un « Emma » ! répondit mon interlocutrice, sur un ton faussement sérieux.

Je répondis, en éclatant de rire :

- Si vous utilisez « Regina ».

Un long moment de silence prit place dans la pièce.

Avec le sommeil accumulé à force de conduire, j'eus du mal à ne pas laisser ma tête reposer sur l'épaule d'Emma.

C'était peut-être une question de respect.

Peut-être de timidité.

_Mais, surtout une peur incroyable de l'inconnu si je m'engageais à être trop entreprenante avec Emma Swan._

- Ça me plait ! lança alors Emma, contre toute attente.

- De quoi ? demandais-je, cherchant la raison de cette prise de parole.

Emma éloigna une mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant mes yeux pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

- Ça me plait cette nouvelle approche que j'ai de vous.

Je fus un instant surprise par tant de sincérité avant de répondre :

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je l'entends.

Emma hocha la tête avant de continuer :

- Mais j'aime m'entendre le dire.

- Et j'aime l'entendre venant de vous.

Je finis alors par fermer les yeux, ne pensant qu'à profiter de ce moment paisible, sans me poser de questions.

Ma tête finit d'ailleurs par se poser sur l'épaule du shérif.

_Emma n'y émis aucune objection._

* * *

Je fus réveillée par le bruit de mon téléphone portable vibrant sur la table basse fournie par l'hôpital.

En l'agrippant, j'observai un instant l'air pur et angélique de la brune dont la chevelure était enfouie contre mon épaule, un de ses bras solidement coincé contre ma taille.

Alors que Jenny semblait profondément endormie, délaissant la prise qu'elle avait auparavant sur moi, Regina s'agitait légèrement, son buste envahissait alors mon ventre, provoquant une sensation de bien-être dans mon corps que je ne comprenais même pas, tant elle semblait nouvelle, mais apaisante.

- Emma Swan ? dis-je, répondant à l'appel sans trop hausser la voix.

- La jeune fille que tu as recueillie…Elle est demandée.

Je reconnu la voix de Graham, à l'autre bout du fil.

- Comment ça ?! Comment une chose pareille est possible ? dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

_La mairesse ne me paraissait plus la même…_

- C'est très simple. Une femme la demande. J'ai vérifié le nom de celle-ci, c'est la mère d'une famille d'accueil dont la gamine fait partie.

Je fus bouche bée, révoltée parce que j'écoutais :

- Comment es-tu au courant pour Jenny, d'abord ?!

- La n'est pas la question. Tu dois ramener la jeune fille à sa mère.

Je m'écriai alors, complétement anéantie par sa demande :

- Hors de question ! C'est moi sa mère, maintenant !

- Viens au commissariat avec elle, tu comprendras mieux la situation.

Moi qui pensais pouvoir adopter facilement la jeune fille, voici qu'un énorme obstacle me barrait cette possibilité.

_Si seulement tout était plus facile…_

- Avant toute chose, je veux savoir comment cette femme peut prétendre reconnaître Jenny ! Nous n'avons diffusé aucun avis de recherche.

Graham soupira avant de répondre :

- Regina m'a envoyé une photo de cette Jenny et m'a demandé de trouver des informations sur son compte.

Je raccrochai immédiatement, observant le maire, férocement, avidement, rageusement.

_Elle venait de tout gâcher…_

**TBC**


	9. Les maux

**_Désolé pour la lenteur avec laquelle ce chapitre arrive enfin, il fut cependant très dur à écrire pour moi_**

**_et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même :)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Ps : Merci à mes toutes nouvelles lectrices et nouveaux followers, c'est vraiment encourageant !_**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE VIII**_

Je m'étais endormie merveilleusement, cloitrée contre Emma malgré ma timidité et mon anxiété, tout semblait s'être bien passé.

J'entendais les battements de cœur de la blonde à mes côtés, nous étions toutes deux relaxées.

_Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche du shérif._

Malheureusement, le réveil fut annoncé par la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable.

Et alors que j'ouvrais les paupières, j'entrevis le regard azur devenir hautain à mon égard.

Je vis soudainement Emma se crisper au fur et à mesure de la conversation avant de raccrocher rouge de colère et de tendre les mains en direction des béquilles proposées par l'établissement.

- Qui étais-ce ? demandais-je, d'une voix douce.

Alors que je cherchais ses doigts pour les enlacer et la calmer, sa réaction fut de me rejeter brutalement contre l'adolescente.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant tant de violence.

- Vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ?! demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

Jenny se leva en même temps que moi pour observer l'air rageur inscrit sur le visage de la blonde.

L'adolescente semblait surprise tant le shérif lui paraissait douce à l'accoutumée.

_D'où venait cette éruption virulente ? _

- C'est quoi ce ton ?! dis-je, étonnée.

- C'est quoi cette idée de m'arracher Jenny ?!

J'essayais de comprendre la situation bien qu'elle me semblait floue.

J'essayais tant d'être plus amicale envers l'adolescente, qu'avais-je pu bien faire ?

_S'il était question de mal…Cela devait être indépendant de ma volonté._

- Quoi ?!

Emma lança une béquille en ma direction pour me pointer rageusement, sans pour autant me frapper avec.

_Et pourtant, ce genre de geste, je ne pouvais que les mériter…_

- Ne faites pas l'ignorante, madame le maire !

Devant l'appellation, je fus soudainement bouche bée.

_Ou était passé ce moment de bonheur qui m'unissait à elle ?_

- Madame le maire ? Mais…dis-je, stupéfaite.

- Quel monstre êtes-vous pour m'éloigner d'une des seules raisons de m'épanouir ?

_Je compris enfin la raison de tout ce raffut._

J'étais à présent persuadée que ma jalousie maladive et mon cruel désir de vengeance venaient de réussir à séparer les deux blondes.

J'avais commis une grave erreur et je ne savais comment l'effacer, oublier ce mauvais pas qui modifierait à jamais ma relation avec Emma et me collerait à la peau.

_Elle serait tant distante à l'avenir…_

- Je suppose que c'était Graham alors ! dis-je, en soupirant.

J'avais non seulement les reproches d'Emma à écouter, mais je pouvais lire sans difficulté le dégoût et la haine qu'éprouvait Jenny pour moi à travers les yeux perçants.

_Et je ne savais comment remédier à cet affreux sentiment de culpabilité qui me rongeait. _

- Vous supposez bien ! Vous nous avez mis dans une sacrée galère ! Sans comptez sur le fait que je vous déteste ! hurla le shérif, dévastée.

Les larmes perlant sur le visage angélique creusaient celui-ci avidement, me renvoyant la propre douleur d'Emma.

_J'étais tombé au plus bas…_

- Non, ne dites pas ça ! m'exclamais-je, soudainement effrayée par l'idée que je sois à nouveau seule contre tous.

_La peur d'être à nouveau rejetée me nouait l'estomac._

- Et je devrais vous sautez dans les bras ?!

- Je ne veux pas perdre ma seule amie.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel :

- Vous irez voir Kathryn.

_Je souffrais tant à l'idée de devenir à nouveau l'ennemie publique._

- Vous savez très bien que…

- Ce que je sais c'est que vous avez usurpé une photo de ma fille pour la donner à votre petit ami ! hurla la blonde, furieuse.

Vu le ton hautain et les pupilles à présentes emplies d'amertume, toute idée d'amitié se consumait.

- Il n'est pas…

- Qu'importe ! Je fais comment pour résoudre le problème moi ?! hurla Emma, complétement déboussolée.

Je compris enfin la vraie nature du problème :

- Quelqu'un la demande ? demandais-je, étonnée.

- Bien deviné, Sherlock ! Je n'ai aucun droit juridiquement sur Jenny, je fais comment moi ?!

J'eus enfin l'occasion de caresser la main d'Emma alors qu'elle se morfondait.

Jamais je n'avais vu le shérif autant recroqueviller sur elle-même, aussi vulnérable.

_ Sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, mon cœur subissait tout autant qu'elle._

- On va trouver une solution ! dis-je, d'une voix douce.

Je fis encore quelques pas alors vers Emma, alors qu'elle baissait la garde dans l'espoir de l'enlacer avant que celle-ci ne me pousse brutalement.

- On ?! Vous ne croyez pas que j'en ai assez bavé de votre part ? Que vous en avez assez fait ?

Je baissai alors les yeux, essayant de me justifier :

- Je suis désolé…J'ai fait ça sur l'ile, quand j'étais au plus mal…

Si nous étions à présent totalement éloignées l'une de l'autre, Jenny vint soudain quitter sa léthargie pour se réfugier dans les bras d'Emma.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter.

Je fusillai l'adolescente du regard.

_Comment osait –elle profiter du désarroi du shérif pour se l'approprier ?_

- Je ne laisserais personne te prendre. On va se défendre.

Jenny se nicha encore plus dans l'étreinte offerte par Emma, créant en moi un pincement au cœur face à ce tableau familial.

_Je manquais désespérément d'amour._

- On pourrait quitter la ville.

Emma secoua la tête devant la proposition de Jenny :

- Ca ne peut pas être un plan, plutôt une option dans le pire des cas.

Jenny commença alors à sangloter :

- Ils vont me renvoyer dans le foyer…

- Je suis l'adjointe du shérif, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire.

_J'observais la scène attendrissante, me demandant si je serais un jour aussi aimée._

- Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as montré ta cicatrice ? demanda soudainement Jenny à l'encontre d'Emma.

Le shérif acquiesça alors que l'adolescente continua son raisonnement :

- J'en ai aussi…Et des bleus partout.

- Cela nous aidera considérablement.

- Ils pourraient penser que ça provient de sa fugue ! lançais-je, soudainement.

Ma réplique venait de rompre toute harmonie, bien qu'au fond, je ne souhaitais que les aider.

Cela amplifia la colère de la blonde qui se détacha immédiatement de l'adolescente pour quitter les lieux :

- On ne vous a pas demandé de commentaires !

Je m'élançai près de la blonde pour l'empêcher de fuir trop rapidement.

_Pas avant que je puisse m'excuser._

- Emma, je…

La concernée me coupa immédiatement, sur un ton sec :

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec vos excuses minables.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'aurait vraiment fait.

_J'étais terriblement sincère._

- Ah oui ? Mais, Graham est dingue de vous, il ferait n'importe quoi pour vous aider ! Et moi…

Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel elle secoua la tête, comme si ses pensées la chamboulaient énormément :

- J'ai été aveuglée par l'idée d'un changement…Je croyais en vous !

- Laissez-moi une autre chance ! chuchotais-je, sur un ton insistant.

Je suppliais la blonde du regard dans l'espoir qu'elle cède.

- La dernière m'a laissée un goût amer.

- C'était la première ! Tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance ! m'exclamais-je, sur un ton ferme.

Emma fronça les sourcils, déversant toute sa haine à mon sujet :

- Sauf la méchante Reine qui m'a écarté de mes parents, qui a fait de moi une vagabonde à l'âge de Jenny car les foyers dans lesquels j'étais étaient loin de m'aimer. Cette femme aigrie qui est la source même de tout. De mon abandon pour Henry. Je ne vous laisserais plus toucher à ma famille.

_Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir de me haïr sachant que, dès qu'elle avait été considérée orpheline, son destin n'avait été que semer d'embûches et de contrariétés ?_

- Ne me laissez pas plongez dans les ténèbres…murmurais-je, effrayée à l'idée de laisser la magie noire s'emparer de mon être à nouveau.

- Oh non ! Ça serait trop facile ! Vous allez affronter ce que vous avez causé ! Je vous veux au commissariat avec moi.

Emma partie alors de la pièce non sans fermer la porte avec fracas.

* * *

- Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, mais je compte me rattraper.

Actuellement seule avec Jenny, j'essayais de me réhabiliter et d'exterminer mon erreur de son esprit.

Je n'étais pas en mesure de rejoindre Emma en bas de l'établissement, je me sentais trop fautive.

L'adolescente semblait encore choquée par ce qu'elle avait entendu et découvert.

_Je savais qu'elle reprendrait son attitude rebelle pour m'agresser et qu'avoir toute confiance en moi serait une possibilité bannie._

- Avec de la chance, tu vas tout empirer ! soupira-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je tentai de paraitre plus conciliante et tendre pour qu'elle soit plus indulgente vis-à-vis de moi.

- Je sais que tu dois me détester, mais…

Jenny me pointa rageusement du doigt, me menaçant :

- Tu ne t'approcheras plus d'Emma.

- Qui es-tu pour ordonner une chose pareille ? demandais-je, en haussant le ton.

J'avais condamnée Jenny à être retrouvée uniquement quand la magie noire avait toute emprise sur moi.

Je n'étais plus en mesure d'oublier la seule personne qui avait fait réapparaitre dans mon subconscient un brin de bonté, bien que notre passé nous vouait à être ennemies.

_Je ne devais ce début de rédemption qu'à Emma Swan._

- Je suis sa fille et je ferais tout pour la protéger.

- Je sais que je l'ai blessée, mais je me ferais pardonner.

Le ton de l'adolescente se fit alors plus glacial :

- Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion.

J'essayai de rester calme malgré l'agitation qui me tourmentait :

- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est loin d'être gentil, mais…

- Tu n'est qu'une garce ! Tu es si jalouse et égoïste que tu en es venue à tout faire pour l'avoir à toi toute seule.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant la réponse de la jeune fille :

- Ça n'a jamais été…

- C'est plus qu'une amie ! Ça se voit…

Que répondre alors que cette simple phrase me bouleversait complétement ?

_Tout semblait si confus entre moi et la blonde aux boucles…_

- Il est vrai que je mets en elle tous mes espoirs pour devenir meilleure.

Jenny ricana :

- Tu le renies, mais viendra un jour où tu auras envie d'elle à tes côtés et je peux t'assurer que ce jour n'arrivera jamais.

- Bravo, jeune fille ! Tu es tombée encore plus bas que moi ! dis-je, devant l'air vengeur qu'affichait Jenny.

- Je n'en suis pas arrivé à tuer des gens ! Je fais ça pour la préserver.

- Tu l'aime…murmurais-je, calmement.

- Comme ma mère. Je cherche en elle toute l'affection qui me manque.

Je tendis ma main en sa direction, quémandeuse de paix :

- J'ai pu te paraitre monstrueuse, mais je te jure que je veux arranger les choses.

Jenny me fixa un long moment du regard, vérifiant la véracité de mes propos.

- Utilise ta magie dans ce cas ! déclara-t-elle, attendant certainement que j'approuve cette initiative.

- Non. Je veux assumer les conséquences.

Jenny changea alors de stratégie :

- Fais en sorte que je reste ici ! répondit celle-ci, en acceptant la main que je lui offrais.

Je la scrutai à mon tour, me demandant quelles seraient les conditions pour une réconciliation définitive :

- Et après ?

- Il se pourrait que j'oublie un peu ma rancœur.

Cette simple idée me fit bondir de joie.

- Et vous viendrez vivre au manoir ?

- Cette décision revient à Emma et si c'était le cas, hors de question de la toucher ou d'effectuer je ne sais quel rapprochement encore.

Je fus soudainement bouche bée.

_J'aimais tant la douce sensation qui se propageait en moi quand nos doigts étaient entrelacés et tous ces gestes qu'elle avait eu à mon attention m'avait apporté tant d'apaisement…_

- Mais, c'est…commençais-je, abasourdie.

- Injuste ?

Je répondis par la négative, ne désirant aucunement que l'adolescente me voit comme désireuse d'amour.

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire…

- J'ai de l'influence sur Emma, plus que tu ne le penses. Laisse-la me retrouver un père convenable.

La porte fut claquée violemment à nouveau, me laissant hébétée.

_Que faire pour retrouver toute considération aux yeux des deux femmes ?_

* * *

J'étais si nerveuse durant le trajet que Regina et Jenny le ressentait.

La tension était telle que personne n'osait parler par peur que je m'emballe.

Je ne savais plus comment percevoir la mairesse, mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien quand il s'aventurait au niveau du rétroviseur central.

Il me semblait qu'on avait trop partagé en quelques jours pour que l'animosité efface nos instants de complicités.

- Reste à l'entrée ! intimais-je, à l'adolescente.

Nous étions à l'orée de mon lieu de travail et je souhaitais mettre certains faits au clair.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si défois je ne pouvais rien faire, enfuis-toi.

La jeune fille semblait opposée à mon plan :

- Je refuse de faire cela une deuxième fois !

J'essaya alors de justifier mon point de vue :

- Il y a un bar près d'ici, le _Granny's_. Tu y trouveras de l'aide si tu prononces mon prénom. Je te promets de t'y retrouver très vite, mais si tu dois être caché le temps qu'on arrive à un accord, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr que je n'ai jamais connu.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, bien que peu rassurée.

- Tout va bien se passer ! déclarais-je, en essayant de paraitre positive pour réconforter Jenny.

- Je devrais peut-être me livrer…

- Je te l'interdis. Je vais essayer par moi-même de résoudre le problème, ensuite, tu pourras venir tenter de le faire.

L'adolescente semblait comprendre une partie du plan que je montais :

- Et si on ne peut rien éviter, aurais-je le temps de…partir ?

- Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir et…

Je lançais alors un regard à Regina.

- Evidemment, je vous aiderais ! répondit immédiatement la mairesse.

L'adolescente semblait moins angoissée en pensant que l'imposante brune et son ascendant sur la population serait un bon appui pour cette lutte acharnée qu'on allait mener.

_De plus, Regina venait de saisir une chance de se racheter._

* * *

Alors que Graham allait prendre la parole suite à notre arrivée, je fus soudainement tétanisée.

- Non ! finis-je par crier en apercevant la femme qui se considérait proche de Jenny au point de la rechercher.

Je reculai subitement, bousculant la mairesse qui était restée à l'arrière pour avertir Jenny en cas d'urgence.

- Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver, Emma.

J'eus un haut le cœur devant cette hypocrisie dont elle faisait preuve.

_Comme si je lui avais manqué ! _

Graham et Regina s'observaient, incapable de comprendre ma réaction.

- Tu es celle qui prétend être la mère de Marie ? demanda l'adulte aux côtés de mon ami.

- Jenny ! Elle s'appelle Jenny ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme, bien que je ne reniai pas l'idée de la similitude physique qui me liait à l'adolescente.

Celle qui devait être une inconnue à mes yeux fut en réalité la lame de mes cicatrices, un bourreau que j'essayais d'enrayer de ma mémoire : La mère du dernier foyer que j'avais côtoyé avant de rencontrer le géniteur d'Henry, qui bien le mal qu'il m'avait fait subir, m'avait sortie de cet enfer cuisant.

Et la revoir chamboulait tout ce que j'essayais de rejeter depuis mon arrivée à Storybrooke.

_A commencer par le contenu de mon coffre._

- Elle te ressemble tellement.

- Je ne te laisserais pas la prendre ! criais-je, sur un ton vif.

_Jenny ne serait plus être l'objet de violence._

_J'allais me démener pour l'extirper de cet afflux de terreur._

- Malheureusement, je suis celle qui l'a recueillie ! Et, elle n'a que 16 ans, elle reste sous mon autorité ! répondit mon interlocutrice, cruellement, jubilant devant ma tristesse.

J'éclatai en sanglots tandis que Regina essayait de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire :

- Comment vous connaissez –vous ?

- Cette femme…Elle est un des parents qui m'a accueillie dans son foyer avant que je ne m'enfuie de celui-ci à cause des violences que je subissais.

_De là, venait ma cicatrice tant apparente et bien d'autres séquelles…_

- Oh, Emma…susurra Regina, soudainement dépitée.

Je me jetai à corps perdu dans les bras athlétiques de la brune, la serrant de toutes mes forces.

Je la détestais peut-être en partie, mais elle constituait à présent le seul soutien que je pouvais recevoir ici.

- Je suis là. On va réussir.

Mes sanglots finirent par se tarir et la main de la brune retrouva la mienne, me redonnant la force nécessaire à parer toute attaque de celle qui fut un jour pour moi, un semblant de mère.

_On y arriverait._

**TBC**


	10. Amitié et plus ?

**_Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont grandement motivé, notamment celui de Zegie :)_**

**_Désolé pour le retard, mais je vais être maman et c'est toute une joie, dont je ne me remet toujours pas ^^_**

**_Bref, J'espère que cette suite vous plaira,_**

**_bonne lecture._**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE IX**_

- Ce sont des insinuations purement imaginaires.

Devant les mensonges de celle qui fut ma mère, ma colère se décupla :

- Comment oses-tu ? Alors que cette pauvre enfant dont tu as la garde à subi autant que moi ?!

Mon interlocutrice s'indigna :

- Et vous la laissez dire de choses pareilles ?

Graham se tourna alors en ma direction pour arrêter mes accusations :

- Emma…

- Je vous assure que j'ai été battue. Jenny dit elle-même comporté des bleus et des cicatrices sur le corps.

Regina resserra son emprise sur mes doigts avant de les caresser discrètement.

Bien que la marque d'attention m'embarrasse au vu de la situation, la sensation qui en découlait était étonnamment relaxante.

_Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Regina puisse faire preuve d'autant de douceur._

- Et si elle te manipulait ?

Celle qui fut ma mère semblait encore plus désinvolte qu'à l'accoutumée.

_Je la savais coupable._

- On parle d'une adolescente qui a fuguée pour sa survie ! criais-je, en m'avançant furieusement.

J'étais prête à en découdre physiquement, mais Regina s'était interposée pour m'en empêcher.

_Cette femme était mon gage de sureté. _

- Emma ! Tu t'avances beaucoup la !

Mon collègue n'avait pas tort.

Jenny avait uniquement demandé de l'aide, sans jamais évoquer les raisons de sa fuite.

Je reliais sa présence sur l'autoroute aux coups qu'elle subissait, par pur instinct.

_Sans preuves tangibles pour la justice._

- Tu ne peux pas laisser cette gamine retourner dans ce foyer ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

J'étais convaincue que la vie de Jenny était menacée.

- Je suis le shérif !

- Je suis ton adjointe !

Nous nous confrontions avec hargne, attendant qu'un des deux lâches prise sur l'affaire.

_J'espérais tant ne pas en venir à faire de Jenny à nouveau une adolescente recherchée par tous…_

- Et c'est avec ça que tu comptes me convaincre ?

Regina intervenu enfin, coupant notre altercation.

Celle qui fut ma mère adoptive jubilait de cette divergence d'opinons, pensant que cela lui serait favorable.

- Graham ! Emma revit depuis qu'elle a cette enfant avec elle, laisse-lui.

Je vis l'intéressé envoyer un regard emplit de reproches à la mairesse, avant de répondre, sur un ton froid :

- Je ne reçois aucun ordre de toi.

- Dis-moi Emma, c'est un sacré triangle amoureux tout ça…

La réplique cynique de celle qui fut mon bourreau amplifia ma colère :

- Ferme-la !

A l'instant même où j'eus prononcé l'injure, je soupirai, complétement dépassée par les évènements.

J'allais prendre le chemin de la sortie, déterminée à ne pas rester devant des gens aussi bornés, quand Regina enserra ma main, me susurrant :

_« Ne les laisse pas gagner »._

Les yeux noisette se faisaient suppliants et mon cœur chavira alors, prenant appuis sur sa paume pour retourner près des opposants.

_La mairesse avait réussi à me faire retrouver tout mon courage en un seul regard._

- Nous n'avons pas à mêler nos rancœurs personnelles à ce cas, Graham.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'adresser à l'athlétique brune :

- Tu m'as quitté sans le moindre remord…aurais-tu couché avec Emma durant ce séjour ?

Je m'indignai devant l'hypothèse de mon ami.

_Comment pouvait-il formuler un jugement pareil ?_

J'observais Regina, le visage décomposé, trop bouleversée pour répondre.

- Tu divagues ! Ma préoccupation première est Jenny. Je veux le bien de cette gamine.

- Qui nous dit que tu ne l'abandonneras pas comme tu l'as fait avec Henry ?

La question de Graham me fit perdre toute assurance.

_Comment en était-on venu à un règlement de compte tout à fait puéril ?_

_Sa jalousie ne m'enlèverait pas la garde de l'adolescente, je m'étais trop battue pour elle._

- C'est mesquin d'utiliser mon passé ! Je…

Il me fallait réagir pour ne leur laisser aucun ascendant sur ma personne, mais j'étais prête à pleurer en repensant à toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites avant mon arrivée ici.

_J'étais si déstabilisée que les mots m'en manquaient._

J'aperçu l'air satisfait de mon ancienne mère adoptive que j'allais en convenir qu'elle avait réussie si Regina n'avait pas pris la parole, avec un ton aussi dur que j'eus l'impression d'avoir cette ancienne Reine à mes côtés :

- Si tu n'es pas assez impartial pour régler cette affaire, j'appellerais les autorités compétentes de Bar Harbor. Et sache que j'ai de quoi me faire entendre.

Ce fut au tour de Graham d'être estomaqué devant le discours de la brune qui se voulait imposant :

- Emma gardera Jenny le temps que quelqu'un aille chez cette femme pour vérifier les corps et les conditions de vie des autres enfants qu'elle éduque. Tu ne peux laisser un possible danger planer sur une vie.

Il abdiqua alors devant l'air menaçant de Regina.

_Je ne pus contenir ma joie devant cette victoire ! _

Elle ne serait pas complète tant que je n'aurais pas d'autorité juridique sur Jenny, mais c'était une avancée considérable…Que je ne devais qu'à la mairesse !

- Je vous en serais toujours grée ! dis-je, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

J'avais hésité avant d'effectuer un geste quelconque, puis j'avais écouté mon cœur.

_Et le sourire qu'affichait Regina en retour ne me fit pas regretter mon attention._

* * *

Alors qu'Emma rejoignait l'adolescente à l'extérieur, je restai quelques minutes, un sourire béat sur le visage, devant ce baiser qui m'avait été donné.

Les lèvres de la blonde ne s'étaient posées qu'un instant, mais avaient été d'une douceur…

Ce sentiment de bien-être valait même le regard fusillant de Graham.

_Je ne l'avais jamais aimé._

Je finis enfin par rejoindre les deux femmes sur le perron, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Mon regard avait des difficultés à arrêter de fixer le corps de la blonde aux boucles et de le trouver désirable.

- C'est bon ma grande, tu fais partie de la famille ! s'exclama Emma, en serrant Jenny contre elle.

Mon cœur se serra devant le rapprochement dont j'étais exclue de faire partie.

- Oh, merci ! Je te suis tellement reconnaissante !

Emma éloigna alors Jenny pour tendre la main en ma direction.

- C'est Regina qui a quasiment tout fait.

_J'eus du mal à ne pas rougir devant le compliment._

Cependant, je saisis les doigts du shérif, malgré beaucoup d'appréhension.

Je savais que l'adolescente nous observait, mais elle ne sembla pas se préoccuper du rapprochement.

_Du moins, pour le moment._

Elle paraissait plus calme et rassurée et je fus même stupéfaite de la voir m'adresser un sourire :

- C'est…gentil. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Je réfléchis un instant à l'idée avec laquelle elle me prouverait sa reconnaissance.

- Toi qui aime tant les pommes, j'ai du cidre. Et je serais heureuse d'avoir un peu de…compagnie ! dis-je, finalement.

J'avais tant envie d'avoir un moment emplit de tendresse avec la blonde, comme ce fut le cas à l'hôpital.

_Retrouver le sentiment d'exister aux yeux de quelqu'un._

- Emma ! Dis oui ! Allez ! insista l'adolescente, en sautant comme une hystérique.

Emma lança alors ironiquement :

- C'est moi ou vous avez transformé Jenny ?!

Alors que l'adolescente suppliait énormément sa mère de cœur, il semblait que son ainée soit muette quant à mon invitation.

_Je voulais tant qu'elle accepte._

- Je comprendrais que vous aillez la rancœur tenace…dis-je, en repensant à cette erreur que j'avais commise.

Qu'en était-il de cette deuxième chance que j'avais demandée ?

_Parviendrait-on à un nouveau départ ?_

- Disons que vous avez réparé les pots cassés, c'est un début.

La réponse d'Emma me réconforta.

_Tout n'était pas perdu._

-Quant à moi, je vous vois d'un meilleur point de vue, c'est déjà ça, non ? demanda Jenny, calmement.

J'acquiesçai, étonnée, pensant qu'un peu de répit, sans dispute de sa part, me ferait le plus grand bien.

- Mais, ça ne seras toujours pas suffisant pour que vous emménagiez chez moi ? Je me sentirais tellement utile…

Emma me prit par la main pour me diriger vers sa voiture :

- Prenons un verre, ce sera déjà beaucoup.

_J'avais enfin devant moi l'opportunité de modifier nos débuts houleux…_

* * *

- Vous m'avez caché que vous avez un château pour maison !

Depuis notre arrivée au manoir, Jenny ne cessait d'entrer dans chaque pièce pour en conclure que le luxe régnait chez Regina et que l'endroit était immense.

- C'est de famille de farfouiller partout ? demanda la brune, en observant l'adolescente monter à l'étage.

J'avais pourtant intimé l'ordre à Jenny de rester respectueuse et clémente.

Nous ne devions pas avoir la même définition du mot et son attitude ne cessait de m'embarrasser bien que j'essayais de ne pas le montrer.

- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez fouillez dans mon coffre ! dis-je, sur un ton amer.

J'avais encore du mal à effacer de ma tête la vision de la mairesse s'introduisant dans ma vie privée.

- Je voulais juste…comprendre votre peine.

Je saisis l'occasion pour évoquer ce qui me tourmentait :

- Et moi j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous en voulez tant à mes parents.

Le verre que la brune tenait dans ses mains éclata en morceaux.

J'entrevis la silhouette gracieuse se crisper, ses pupilles s'emplissant de haine.

La soudaine tournure que prenait la situation m'effraya énormément.

- N'évoquez jamais ce sujet, jamais…

J'écarquillai les yeux devant la voix grave, Regina n'était plus la même.

_Le mal reprenait ses droits._

- Désolé…Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir.

Je m'éloignai alors quand j'entendis les sanglots émanant de Regina.

La jeune femme paraissait alors beaucoup plus fragile.

_La vision d'une Regina faible et recroquevillée me fendait le cœur._

- Calmez-vous, ça va aller ! dis-je, en me précipitant à son encontre.

Elle eut du mal à retrouver une respiration normale.

- Je n'arrive même pas à me maitriser. Je vous fais fuir.

Devant ces injures qu'elle se donnait pour elle-même, cette auto-flagellation, je me surpris à essuyer toutes les larmes qui perlaient.

- On va rester. Quelques nuits. Le temps de vous aider.

J'essayais d'être la plus rassurante possible, de calmer ses craintes.

- Et Jenny ? Elle ne voudra pas…

- Pour l'instant, vous êtes la personne qui compte le plus ici.

_Il était nécessaire d'évacuer ce mal en elle pour le bien d'Henry, pour que nous en ressortions plus fortes, plus unies._

- C'est vrai ?

J'éclatai de rire devant l'air étonné de la mairesse.

_Entre le sourire naissant et les larmes vaincues, je la trouvai soudainement étonnamment jolie._

- C'est encore complexe à concevoir, indécis et peut-être fou, mais je tiens à vous Regina Mills.

La brune se rapprocha alors, hésitante concernant l'endroit où elle poserait ses lèvres.

_Je souris devant ce beau retour de baiser. Et de ce moment intime dont je me délectais._

- Je tiens aussi à vous, Emma.

Regina joignit le geste à sa parole, et ses lèvres effleurèrent presque les miennes alors que je m'écartais.

- Il est trop tôt.

Jenny nous rejoigna alors, toute enjouée :

- Nos deux amies auraient déjà décidé de briser l'armistice ?

J'éclatai de rire devant la phrase.

Et, alors que l'adolescente s'éloigna dans la cuisine, j'aidai la brune à ramasser le verre pilé.

Celle-ci, après avoir observé rapidement les environs, demanda alors :

- Serons-nous plus qu'amies un jour ?

Je souria devant son attitude, apeurée à l'idée d'être prise en faute par Jenny.

_C'était si enfantin. Si mignon._

- Emma ! Il n'y a aucun bonbon dans ses tiroirs ! C'est incroyable, viens voir ça !

J'éclatai de rire, suivie par Regina.

- On dirait que le devoir vous appelle.

Je me rapprochai alors de Regina, caressant du bout des doigts ses lèvres :

- Votre bouche m'appelle aussi…Mais plus tard ! dis-je, sur un ton malicieux.

Je commençai alors à prendre le chemin menant à la cuisine, parée à entendre les jérémiades de l'adolescente quand Regina continua de parler :

- Dois-je prendre ça, comme un oui ? Comme une possibilité d'un rapprochement plus poussé entre nous à l'avenir ?

Elle avait du mal avec les mots, à décrire cette relation étrange dans laquelle nous nous étions embarquées, mais j'aimais la voir acharnée.

Prête à n'importe quoi pour me faire craquer, prête à tout pour que nos destins soient liés.

Radieuse, je finis enfin par répondre, calmant alors sa nervosité soudainement apparente :

- C'est même certain.

**TBC**


	11. A coeur ouvert

**_L'inspiration est enfin de retour et ce chapitre à été un régal à écrire !_**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant =)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE X**_

La soirée fut houleuse.

Quand Emma annonça à Jenny qu'il était préférable de rester au manoir pour quelques nuits, l'adolescente avait protestée.

J'étais alors convaincue que la jeune fille était toujours réticente à l'idée d'être cordiale avec moi.

Je fis de mon mieux pour que le diner calme les tensions persistantes, mais Jenny ne cessait d'être suspicieuse, observant chacune de mes expressions, tous mes plats et le plus gênant, tous mes regards lancés en direction d'Emma étaient décryptés.

- Les pommes sont vraiment délicieuses, n'est-ce pas, ma grande ?

J'avais fait de mon mieux pour que Jenny adhère à ma présence, mais elle rechignait toute entente.

- Tu ne veux pas ma part ?

Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant l'adolescente donner son dessert à Emma.

Sachant que Jenny adorait mon fruit fétiche, j'avais fait de mon mieux pour lui faire plaisir, pensant que mon attention serait remarquée.

_Ce fut peine ratée._

En retour, j'eus droit à un regard emplit de fureur à me glacer le sang.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort. Regina t'a même ajoutée une boule de glace dessus…susurra Emma.

Je remarquai immédiatement le manque de fermeté du shérif qui laissait trop de libertés à l'adolescente.

_Celle-ci en profitait largement pour me provoquer._

- C'est pas faute de lui dire que m'amadouer avec de la nourriture ne marchera pas !

Je tentai de me contenir, mais ma colère pris le pas.

Devant cet air si sournois et colérique, j'eus la soudaine impression de me retrouver face à un miroir, sa haine ressemblant tant à celle qui m'avait guidée à noircir mon âme et à m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

_Essayait-elle de me m'isoler et de me délaisser dans l'unique but que je me fourvoie et déçoive Emma que je cherchais à conquérir ?_

- Mais, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec toi ?! Je fais tout pour que tu te sentes bien et tu me rejette ! m'écriais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je m'étais levée, prête à décharger toute ma hargne envers Jenny.

Je conservais mon sang-froid et dissimulait ma nervosité uniquement pour qu'Emma ne me voit pas à nouveau maléfique si je tentais d'agresser l'adolescente.

- Tu n'as peut – être pas l'instinct maternel.

J'eus l'envie de répondre par une phrase toute aussi cinglante, la désignant comme ingrate, mais le silence fut ma seule réponse.

Pour dissiper ma rage, je me réfugiai en cuisine, emportant l'assiette encore fumante pour la jeter avec fureur dans le lavabo.

Ma rancœur envers Jenny se fit plus intense quand je l'entendis rire aux éclats avec la blonde tout en me lançant un sourire machiavélique.

Elle avait seulement gagné l'affection d'Emma.

_J'allais faire mieux._

- Emma m'a promis qu'elle m'apporterait un bon foyer et une belle famille.

Cette révélation fut lancée au moment même où le temps du café fut venu.

Je faillis m'étrangler avec avant de me contenir.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de se montrer faible et tremblante.

_Faire fuir Emma n'était pas dans mes projets._

- Et je ne suis pas la candidate idéale, je présume ? demandais-je, sur un ton sec.

L'adolescente prenait un malin plaisir à m'exclure de cette complicité qu'elle partageait avec son ainée.

Elle en jouait même pour attiser mon côté démoniaque et prouver à nouveau que j'étais malsaine pour sa mère adoptive en utilisant mes pouvoirs de manière destructive et abusive.

- Il faut un homme pour Emma, n'est-ce-pas ?

J'observai la concernée hésiter sur sa réponse, espérant qu'elle opte en ma faveur.

Le résultat fut tout le contraire et me fit frissonner :

- C'est vrai qu'il lui faut un environnement solide et stable.

J'écarquillai les yeux en signe d'incompréhension.

- Et vous insinuez que je suis fragile ?! m'écriais-je, consternée.

La justification ne vient pas d'Emma, à mon grand regret :

- Emma insinue qu'elle n'est pas attirée par les femmes.

La réplique de Jenny me fit sourire malicieusement.

Je saisis l'opportunité de la battre à son propre jeu :

- On ne conçoit pas forcément une famille avec un homme, c'est avant tout la joie de vivre avec des êtres que l'on aime.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Jenny fut incapable de rétorquer.

_A mon plus grand bonheur._

* * *

- Je suis désolée…

J'étais persuadée que les reproches de la mairesse seraient nombreux face à mon manque de dévotion envers elle.

Il était pourtant ardu de prendre position devant les affrontements entre Regina, cet amour naissant entre nos deux âmes, et Jenny pour qui je me devais d'être un modèle et à qui je devais simplifier la vie et le monde adulte, semblant encore trop désordonné et trouble pour elle.

- Désolée pour quoi ? Pour ce repas désastreux ? Ou votre manque d'intervention durant celui-ci ?! s'écria la brune, sur un ton froid.

Je baissai les yeux au sol, honteuse d'apercevoir qu'elle avait raison et qu'il était temps que je consacre autant de temps à l'une qu'à l'autre, qu'il était obligatoire que la jeune fille cesse d'ajouter toute attaque malveillante, injustifiée et blessante. _Regina revenait de loin._

J'avais été incapable de la défendre devant Jenny, la douleur à ma cheville me hantant, la peur de devoir choisir entre l'une des deux m'effrayant au plus haut point.

- Je ne veux pas prendre partit.

J'entendis Regina soupirer, peinée d'encaisser cette lourde cohabitation :

- Vous ne la connaissez que depuis quelques jours et elle vous mène par le bout du nez avec vos points communs, cette jeunesse gâchée que vous avez eues toutes deux…

J'inspirai profondément, essayant de résoudre les désaccords et les conflits persistants :

- Il vous faut du temps à toutes les deux pour accepter l'autre.

Regina hurla, haussant le ton suffisamment haut pour me faire sursauter :

- Jenny ne changera jamais d'avis ! Elle semble dégoutée dès qu'on évoque cette attirance que j'ai pour vous !

Je m'avançai vers la brune qui avait enfouis son visage dans ses mains, désemparée.

La voir aussi attristée me minait tant.

- Je ne laisserais personne choisir l'être que j'aime ! murmurais-je, sur un ton franc.

Je me rapprochai, hésitant sur le comportement à adopter.

Une de mes paumes glissa sur son visage pour y effacer les larmes qui perlaient.

_Il fallait remédier à la situation._

- Elle me déteste tant…On dirait Snow ! s'exclama Regina en sanglotant.

La mairesse trouva refuge dans mes bras.

Je fus surprise de la voir soudainement aussi entreprenante, mais me délectais du moment.

_Il était rare de nous voir aussi proches._

- Elle est juste un brin sauvage, ça s'arrangera avec un peu d'éducation et sa scolarisation.

Il était temps que Jenny se socialise et oublie son passé d'ermite en forêt.

- Vous comptez l'inscrire dans un lycée ? Il est évident qu'elle n'a quasiment aucune base de…

Je secouai la tête, sachant que Jenny réfuterait toute hypothèse d'être confiné dans un établissement.

Il était préférable qu'une personne digne de confiance l'aide à entrer dans le milieu scolaire.

_J'avais en tête la candidate idéale._

- Lui enseigner serait plus évident. Mary Margaret aimerait en plus ! dis-je, joyeusement.

J'imaginais déjà les efforts considérables que pouvait effectuer l'adolescente et ses rapports face aux adultes changer considérablement.

- Elle préfèrerait également un gendre ! soupira Regina, dépitée.

Je relevai avec douceur et tendresse le visage caché sous les mains de la brune, plongeant mon regard droit dans le sien, sans sourciller :

- Je ne me forcerais pas à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que vous.

Sous le choc de ma révélation, Regina me fixa, hébétée :

- De…quoi ?

Je n'avais jamais déclaré ouvertement ma récente aversion et affection pour Regina, mais il était temps avant que tout ne m'échappe…

- Il y a quelque chose entre nous et je ne tiens pas à l'enrayer. Je veux juste…prendre mon temps, que chacun trouve et accepte sa place. Je veux m'épargner un esclandre public.

Un sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres de la brune, qui semblait plus enjouée à présent :

- Snow n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire.

Je ne redoutais pas tant que cela la réaction de ma génitrice, il était d'ailleurs encore trop tôt pour l'appeler par son vrai prénom.

- Je parlais de Jenny. Elle ne veut que mon bien après tout, c'est une manière de me protéger. Et de protéger ses intérêts aussi ! expliquais-je, calmement.

Regina entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, tentant à son tour de faire ressurgir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment :

- C'est peut-être dingue à concevoir, mais je ne suis plus cette femme qui rêve de vengeance et d'éradiquer tous vos descendants. Je recherche juste à être aimer. Et, étrangement, c'est de vous que j'attends cet amour.

Je fus si touchée que mes lèvres se déposèrent sur son front avant que je ne recule.

_Je la savais frustrée._

- Il est préférable de vivre ça en secret. Après tout, nous ne sommes sûres de rien, nous sommes justes aimantées vers l'autre…

Je savais Regina nerveuse à l'idée d'être embarquée dans une histoire dissimulée à la vue de tous.

- Tu fais ça pour Jenny, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le passage au tutoiement me prouvait que la brune était réfractaire.

Je savais qu'il serait difficile de contrôler l'afflux de sentiments, mais ce fut la seule décision possible pour ne blesser personne.

- Elle ne m'adresserait même plus la parole si je lui avouais que je te trouve désirable ! déclarais-je, en grimaçant.

Je me sentais honteuse d'obliger Regina à un futur comportement restreint, à une idylle comparable à des adolescents puérils.

- Cela me rappelle mon passé…chuchota-t-elle, lasse.

Je tentai de rassurer la mairesse :

- Ce n'est que provisoire.

Assises à présent sur le divan, Regina s'installa dans mes bras, bien que ce rapprochement se fasse timidement.

_Nous n'étions pas habituées à être si intimes._

Les cheveux bruns éparpillés sur mon épaule, le rire de Regina résonnait à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

_Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien._

- Profitons du moment présent.

Un jour ou l'autre, nous serions contraintes d'assumer.

_Et j'optais pour retarder l'échéance…_

* * *

- Mary Margaret ?

Affutée des vêtements d'Emma, un journal en main et un livre, je me sentais honteuse.

Emplie de vengeance, pressée de détruire Regina et son insolence, j'avais fouillé dans les affaires d'Emma et notamment dans son coffre, lieu où j'étais convaincue de trouver des indices contre l'ancienne Reine.

Je me détestais à l'idée de trahir celle qui faisait tout pour s'approprier le titre de mère, de m'improviser détective, mais il était nécessaire d'agir contre la mairesse.

_Elle ne méritait que de souffrir._

- Et vous êtes ? demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix douce.

Je fus étonnée de l'imaginer aussi jeune, mais je ne me dégonflai pas pour autant.

Je n'avais pas parcouru tout l'annuaire et la chambre d'Emma pour m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Mon prénom importe peu. Nous connaissons toutes deux Emma ! dis-je, calmement.

Je souhaitais conserver mon identité pour éviter les foudres d'Emma si elle venait à découvrir ce que je lui avais dérobé.

_Et ce que je voulais dévoiler._

- Tout le monde ici retient le prénom du shérif…murmura la professeur, méfiante.

Avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte d'entrée, je saisis l'occasion pour me présenter, quitte à oublier toute confidentialité :

- Je suis la jeune fille qu'elle a recueillie, ça vous va ?

Le visage de mon interlocutrice sembla s'illuminer.

_Emma devait beaucoup compter pour elle._

Je tenais le bon bout.

- Oh ! Emma est de retour alors ? Pourquoi n'est-elle donc pas ici ?

Je répondis en soupirant :

- Elle est actuellement chez Regina.

- Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose…Elles ont enfin compris que le bien être d'Henry était en jeu et qu'elles devaient améliorer leurs rapports dans son intérêt.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant la remarque de Mary Margaret.

Il était temps de raviver sa colère à l'égard de son ancienne belle-mère.

- Sauf que Regina est dans ce livre ! m'écriais-je, en ouvrant les pages de celui-ci.

L'institutrice écarquilla les yeux, en reconnaissant l'ouvrage :

- Le livre d'Henry ? Mais, vous l'avez…

- Emprunté.

Je lui montrai du doigt le portrait de « _l'Evil Queen »_, retraçant la silhouette de la mairesse à la perfection.

_Aucun doute ne pouvait subsister._

- Vous ne pouvez niez la ressemblance frappante ! insistais-je, sur un ton ferme.

J'aperçue la colocataire d'Emma reculer, soudainement effrayée.

_Les souvenirs ne tarderaient pas à envahir son esprit._

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir jusqu'ici ? Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse d'aill…s'indignait –elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je m'avançai, résolue à la ramener à la raison :

- La réponse ne nous aiderait en rien. Les personnages décrits dans ce livre sont réels, il y a en a d'ailleurs un juste en face de moi.

Mary Margaret éclata de rire :

- Alors vous aussi vous me prenez pour Blanche ? Ou Snow selon les versions ?

Je serrai les poings devant son ton ironique :

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, c'est la vérité !

La porte s'entrouvrit un peu plus pour laisser un homme passé.

- Mary ? Qui est-ce ?

L'inconnu me paraissait familier.

- Une amie ! dis-je, à la place de Mary Margaret.

Celle-ci semblait désorientée face à la situation.

- Enchanté. Je suis…

Je coupai immédiatement l'inconnu, son nom me revenait en mémoire :

- Je vous connais, vous êtes aussi dans le livre.

L'institutrice soupira bruyamment face à mon obstination et commença à me fermer la porte au nez, comme précédemment :

- Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter avec ces contes imaginaires ! clama-t-elle, dépassée.

David ouvra alors la porte, en m'intimant d'entrer.

Face à la fureur de l'enseignante, il se justifia :

- On ne peut pas nier qu'il y a des faits étranges tout de même. Il nous faut une explication.

Je souris en voyant Mary Margaret se taire et me demander de prendre place au salon.

Elle semblait se plier facilement aux autres.

_Trop facilement._

- Il a raison. En réalité, vous êtes mariés ! dis-je, en les pointant du doigt.

Dans le monde magique, ces deux-là étaient les parents d'Emma et donc un couple.

_Il était juste difficile de leur faire entendre la vérité._

- Je ne parlais pas de cette élucubration, je suis déjà marié voyez-vous ! lança David, en me montrant une alliance.

Je souris en imaginant la pure Snow en amante, bien que ça ne serait plus le cas d'ici peu :

- Plus pour longtemps…

- Et ça se prend pour une voyante ! s'écria-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

David intervint enfin :

- Mary ! N'oublie pas cette couverture que tu as retrouvée !

Sa réplique ne passa pas inaperçue.

Tout pouvant nous aider à faire de Regina une ennemie, j'incitai David à continuer de parler :

- Quelle couverture ?

Mary Margaret sembla alors gênée et me donna le dit objet :

- En aidant Emma à préparer ses affaires pour _Bar Harbor_, j'ai découvert un linge de naissance. En le tenant dans mes bras, j'ai vu un bébé et moi –même, mais différemment…Comme si c'était une vision du passé. Je paraissais plus jeune. Et j'ai revu ce petit être plusieurs fois…

Je souris avec délectation, je me rapprochais de mon but final.

- C'est encore plus étrange quand on sait qu'il appartient à Emma. Même si l'on pourrait envisager qu'on a des gênes en communs, des liens, nous n'avons que peu d'écart d'âge. C'est absurde ! s'exclama David, troublé.

Quelque chose de plus significatif que ce morceau de tissus devait être utilisé à bon escient pour les aider.

C'est ainsi que je leur tendis le journal, un article recensant la découverte d'Emma, n'étant à l'époque qu'un nourrisson, trouvé au bord d'une route, dans un arbre amoché.

- Peut –être que ceci vous aiderait.

L'institutrice comprit rapidement que j'avais fouillé dans les effets personnels de sa colocataire à en juger par sa mine colérique :

- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?! Fouiller dans la vie des gens va vous attirer certains problèmes…

J'oubliai rapidement le ton sec de Mary Margaret pour captiver leur attention sur le journal :

- Cet article ne vous dit rien ? Il n'évoque aucun souvenir ?

C'est alors que la brune toucha le papier et fut comme transcendé par le contact.

- Mary ?

Je ne pus que sourire malicieusement devant son air effrayé.

_Je touchais droit au but ultime._

- Le bébé, il était dans l'armoire…murmura Mary Margaret, à l'encontre de David.

J'intimai l'ordre à celui-ci de se rapprocher de l'article :

- Touchez le papier.

- Quoi ?

Devant son incompréhension, je déposai moi-même sa main sur le vieux journal.

_L'effet fut celui escompté._

- Cette armoire contenait notre bébé ! crièrent –ils en chœur.

J'étais persuadée qu'ils avaient retrouvés leurs véritables statuts.

- Où est Emma ?

Je commençai à rire, cruellement, avant de répondre :

- J'ai encore mieux. Je sais où se trouve Regina.

_Il en était finit de celle qui courtisait Emma._

**TBC**


End file.
